


Connor Dilemma

by brhboreas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: 汉克要去约会了。康纳认为自己应该为此感到高兴，可现实完全不是这么回事。





	1. Chapter 1

他们就这么大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，直到相扑开始吠叫，而汉克开始皱眉，而康纳把目光转向了汉克的脖子上。

康纳说：“你的领带系错了，副队长。”

“啥？”汉克眨了眨眼，下意识地拽起自己的领带，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“错了？什么啊？这不是挺好看的嘛。”

康纳摇摇头，从沙发上站起来，走到汉克跟前把领带松开：“我来帮你吧，副队长。”他把领带重新系好，还煞有介事地紧了紧，“领带不可小觑，必须要与西装相配才行。”

“哪有那么讲究？”汉克有点儿脸红了，粗声粗气地说，“我他娘的从来都不会系这玩意儿，也没人把我踢出婚礼啊。”

“的确，在绝大多数情况下，宾客不会因为系错领带而被赶出婚礼现场。但是据我了解，系好领带是一种礼貌，所以，我坚持自己的观点。”

看见康纳那张欠揍的笑脸，汉克皱了皱鼻子，小声念叨了一句“该死的仿生人”之类的，康纳充耳不闻。

他把汉克的衣领正了正，又认真地抚平了他西装外套上并不存在的褶皱，然后后退了一步，好像一盏探测灯一样上下打量着汉克的装扮，这才满意地点点头。他摆出了一副有点歉疚的表情：“不过我只会这一种系法，也许对你将要前往的场合来说不是最合适的。”

说到这里，他停顿了一下，看向汉克。汉克也看着他。

“说到这里，副队长，你穿成这样是要去哪儿？”

事实上，对于这个问题，康纳有自己的判断，他会这样问，只是为了符合人类习惯的客套而已。人类活动看似难以预测，实则无甚新意，多数事件的前因后果早都存储在了他的数据库里，任何一种情况都不会出乎他的预料。尤其这位当事人和他在工作上搭档，生活上同居，两人几乎形影不离，康纳早就根据他的行为习惯而把他的各类行为做了精确定位，因而对汉克此行的目的，他已经胸有成竹——至少自以为如此，无非是要去参加另一场婚礼，也许是参加什么升职晚宴，又或许只是一次随便什么派对……

然而，当他自信满满地看向老警探时，眼前的景象令他震惊了。

只见汉克·安德森，一位年过半百的中年男人，在听到他的问题之后，竟然孩子气地抓了抓头发，脸上甚至现出一种青年人才会有的红晕。

康纳额角的LED灯圈开始在蓝色与黄色之间闪烁，一个他从未想到过的推测在他的仿生大脑中渐渐成型。

汉克支支吾吾了一会儿，才终于从牙缝里挤出了一个类似“约会”的发音（那声音还不如蚊子的嗡嗡声洪亮，但足够康纳听清了）。

康纳眉毛一跳，大脑里仿佛出现“滴”地一声，提示他数据库里发生了一点小小故障，而他的LED圈则是干脆立刻变成了犀利的明黄。

“约，会？”他皱起眉，缓慢地重复着这个词，仿佛是此前从未存储过关于这个词条的信息，因而正在庞杂的搜索结果中艰难跋涉一般。

“是啊。”汉克耸耸肩，目光不自在地移向了别处。康纳扫描着他的面部表情与身体反应。从表面上看，汉克对接下来要做的事非常不情愿，但康纳对他实在太了解了，因而只是看了一眼，便迅速判断出来，实际上，汉克十分“期待”接下来的活动，并对此感到“愉快”，而完全不是他表现出的那样。

这挺好的。显然，不管对于康纳还是汉克来说都挺好的。“约会”无疑意味着汉克有了想要从过去的阴影走出来，并开始一段新生活的念头，这绝对会对他有好处，所以当然是好事。而对康纳来说，他一直希望汉克能快乐，希望他好好生活，所以现在，汉克要开始追求自己的幸福了，这当然还是件好事。

所以，这的确挺好的，对吧？同时，根据这个逻辑来推断，既然汉克现在看起来很高兴，那么康纳应该为汉克高兴的，这也没错吧？

所以。康纳困惑地皱起眉。为什么，此刻，面对汉克约会的消息，他非但没有产生欣喜的情绪，反而是充满了失落？

“康纳？”汉克皱着眉叫了他一声。他这才意识到自己沉默太久了，赶紧（非常勉强地）摆出微笑：“什么事，副队长？”

“你还好吗？”汉克关切地捏了捏他的肩膀，“你刚才就他娘的像个木头，一动也不动，出了什么事？”

“没有，我只是——”

——不希望你去约会。

这个念头突然冒出来，让康纳吓了一跳。他怎么能这么想？现在，汉克就像个幼儿园里不听话的小朋友，康纳不得不每天督促他，不要酗酒，不要吃垃圾食品，多加运动……如果汉克有了新的爱人，说不定就能主动做出改变，开始新的人生，而不再需要康纳每天在他耳边絮絮叨叨。他怎么会不希望汉克去约会？

他陷入了这些念头，没有多余的脑力来照顾肢体，因而再次僵在了那儿，久久没有发出声音。汉克有点儿被他吓到了，犹豫地“嘿”了一声。“我说，你还好吗？”他重复了一遍，脸稍稍凑近了。

汉克的语气里充满了关切，这种关心在平时总能让康纳感到温暖，而现在，破天荒地，他一想到汉克要去和另一个人约会，竟然只觉得更加失落了。天啊，他到底怎么了？

康纳困惑地皱起眉头，为自己不正常的行为反省：“抱歉，副队长。我没事，可能是系统还需要调试，你也知道我的额叶区昨天才修好。”

汉克皱起眉，显然不买账：“康纳。”

“我想真的是系统的问题。”

“‘系统问题’？”汉克眯起眼睛，“我他妈的花了半个月的工资送你去维修，现在怎么样？‘系统问题’？老子花了那么多钱可不是给他们做慈善的，要是你这塑料脑袋出了半点状况，我他妈立刻就去拆了他们的店。”

康纳尽量做出一个让人安心的笑：“别担心，不会是大问题。我今早自检过一次，并未检测出异常，大约只是某些参数需要调整。”

“好吧。”汉克将信将疑地点点头。

然后他们就再次陷入了沉默。康纳想，他应该说些什么的，比如祝你约会顺利，祝你今晚愉快。可是就好像这些话在和他较劲一样，它们就这么卡在声音输出的端口，无论如何也不肯转化成一条语音消息。

汉克抱起了肩膀，看着他，他心虚地移开了目光。他觉得很抱歉，汉克是他最好的朋友，而现在他最好的朋友要去追求自己的幸福，他竟然没办法为他开心。看到他这副样子，汉克要怎么想啊？

“你看着不太对劲啊，”汉克开口了，声音低沉而柔和，“发生了什么吗？”

只是不希望你去约会。康纳在脑中删除掉这句话，摇了摇头：“我没事，副队长。”

“想这么糊弄过去？门儿都没有，”汉克哼了一声，把他拽到了沙发上，“说说看，到底怎么回事？”

那句话又重新冲到了优先位置，康纳从沙发上跳了起来：“我没事，副队长。”在汉克开口之前，他赶紧说道：“你该去约会了。”

“你这塑料脑袋看起来就他妈的像得了抑郁症！约会还有什么要紧的？”汉克听起来有点儿生气了，“好啊，小子，你现在长大了，什么都不愿意告诉我了，是不是？”

康纳愣了一下，赶紧解释道：“不，副队长，我没有……”

“那这到底是怎么一回事？”

汉克的声音抬高了。突然之间，康纳感觉仿佛有一簇火花在头脑中的某条线路上炸开，他失控地喊了起来：“你就非要我说出‘不希望你去约会’这种话吗？！”

该死的。汉克愣在了那里，他不敢直视他，只好低下头盯着地板看：“抱歉，副队长，我不是这个意思。”

“嘿，”汉克站了起来，手掌在他肩上拍了拍，“该说抱歉的是我。我不该……好吧，我不知道你为什么这么想，不过，抱歉，这种事我至少该事先告诉你的。”

康纳闭了闭眼，把乱七八糟的冗余数据从头脑中清空，让自己回到清醒的状态：“不，副队长，你没必要对我说这些。”

“你在说什么啊？”汉克把康纳扳过来面对他，“我们是最好的朋友，你什么都可以对我说。天啊，我刚刚还因为你不肯把心事告诉我而生气，我却连……这种事都不告诉你。嘿，康纳？抱歉，真的。”

这个解释并没能让康纳开心多少，但至少汉克的认真与温柔让他稍微平静了下来。他勉强微笑了一下：“这没什么，副队长，你赶快去约会吧，迟到是非常不礼貌的行为。”

汉克看起来还想再说些什么，康纳绝望地扫描着客厅，试图找出能让他们转移话题的物体。他的目光最终落在了一直在他们身边转悠的圣伯纳犬上，LED灯转了几圈，社交模块便迅速演算出了一个合适的方案：“对了，相扑已经两天没出门了，你去约会的时候，我可以带它去公园里玩。”

汉克皱起眉：“康纳，如果这让你不开心，约会的事可以再商量。”

“没关系，副队长，你放心约会去吧。”康纳说着，急忙跑去玄关取来了牵引绳，生怕汉克再抓住他似的，“我想这是我自己的问题，说不定我也只是该出去走走了。”

汉克盯着他看了一会儿，最终勉强说道：“好吧，你这个小混蛋听好了，如果真的有什么——不管是什么，必须第一时间告诉我，别自己死撑下去，听明白了吗？”

“好的，副队长。”康纳站起身，拽了拽牵引绳，“相扑，我们走。”

“别再给它买火腿！”汉克在他们身后喊着，“真该死，你把这些好东西都留给一只大坏狗，却天天塞给我一堆有机蔬菜。”

“因为它比你更需要这些。”康纳认真地争辩道，相扑汪汪叫着附议。他打开门，转身对汉克说：“再见，副队长。”

汉克哼了一声作为回应。康纳攥紧了手里的绳子，犹豫了一会儿，然后别别扭扭地微笑起来：“祝你度过一个美妙的夜晚。”

-

汉克到家的时间比康纳想象中的要早。通过对人类约会行为的了解，康纳推断汉克不会在晚上十点之前回来，甚至如果情况特殊，比如老警探需要和约会对象发生性行为之类的，他大概整夜都不会回来了（想到这儿，康纳感觉到一阵酸涩，就好像他把味觉敏感度开到了最大，然后细细咀嚼一颗酸柠檬）。但事实上，距离九点才过去了十几分钟，门铃声就响了起来。

“稍等！这就来。”

康纳刚刚给相扑洗了澡，正在擦它的身子，门铃声一响，他立刻抓着毛巾起身，一人一狗一同朝门口飞奔了过去。

打开门的一刻，他下意识地把汉克的全身扫描了一遍。汉克并没喝太多酒，只是吃了过多的牛肉，康纳不禁为此欣慰地微笑起来——看来，新的爱人也许真的会让汉克变好。这个念头一出现在脑海，康纳的微笑又立刻开始变得勉强了。

汉克咧开嘴笑着，给了康纳一个用力的拥抱，又在他的耳朵上啄了一口。“来吧，说说看，那个大坏狗今天又惹了什么麻烦？”他放开康纳，招呼相扑过来，圣伯纳犬欢快地叫唤着扑到了他身上，没擦干的皮毛弄湿了他的西装。

“什么都没有，它一直很乖。”康纳的心情因为汉克的拥抱而重新变得愉快。但这种愉快还没保持多久，他的微笑又险些垮下来：“你的……约会怎么样？”

汉克小心地看了他一眼：“呃，还行吧，”他清了清嗓子，“嘿，你呢？和相扑出去走了走，有没有好一些？”

康纳赶紧笑了笑：“我很好，副队长，不必担心。”

支撑这个笑容花费了他不少的精力。在耐心消失之前，他赶紧转移了话题：“相扑把你的外套弄脏了，我来帮你处理吧。”

“好吧，”汉克把领带和西装外套脱下来，递给了康纳，“麻烦你了。”

“别客气，副队长，”他把那些衣物接过来，“你是否需要洗澡？我刚刚给相扑洗了澡，浴室的热气还没有散尽。”

“呃，行啊。”汉克奇怪地看了他一眼，显然是察觉到了康纳的异常。但他没多说什么，只是叮嘱了一句：“有什么问题随时叫我。”

康纳觉得有点好笑：“你喝了酒，在浴缸里摔倒的可能性增加了百分之十，比起我，你才是更可能出问题的那个吧。”

汉克半好气半好笑地摇头，康纳稍微挺起了胸，微笑也真诚了一些：“我会在沙发上随时待命，确保你的安全。”

“行吧，臭小子。”汉克无奈地笑了笑，把他的头发揉乱，“看来我还要多谢你照顾我这个醉老头？”

康纳假装无辜地眨眨眼睛：“别客气，副队长，这没什么。”汉克又在他的头顶揉了一把。

汉克走进了浴室，关上了门。康纳把汉克的西装放到了合适的位置，继续为相扑擦水。圣伯纳犬乖乖地向他探头，摇了摇尾巴，喉咙里发出代表舒适的“呜呜”声。“乖孩子。”康纳轻轻地说了一句。

当浴室里的水声响起，康纳继续着手中的动作，思想却不受他控制地飞向了别处。对于那些自己在听说汉克的约会时出现的异常行为，他已经为它们想过了种种原因，每一个都好像有点儿道理，却又好像都不太正确，他只好暂时把一个最合理的解释当作正确答案，也就是：他在害怕汉克会把他赶出家门。

倒不是说汉克会那么无情，甚至，康纳坚信他不会这么做。但汉克确实在约会，并且也许就要开始和某个康纳不熟悉的人组建一个新的家庭，在这种情况下，即使汉克不会开口赶他走，康纳也不知道自己该以什么立场继续在汉克家住下去，不管对谁来说，他主动离开都是最好的选择。

然而问题就在这里：除了汉克的家，康纳哪儿也不想去。对他来说，他已经习惯了老警探与圣伯纳犬的陪伴，虽然现在仿生人革命已经胜利，而他也认识了更多的人和仿生人，并与他们成为了朋友，但他从没想过和汉克分开，就好像他们住在一起是理所当然的——直到现在，他才终于意识到，这是因为他把汉克放在了家人的位置。而如今，汉克真的想要组建一个新的家庭了，他就感觉自己像一个被家人抛弃的孩子——尽管完全不是这么回事。

水声还在哗哗响着，康纳眼神空洞地看着浴室门口，表情相当困扰。他该怎么做？他希望汉克快乐，这点毋庸置疑，所以他应该全力支持汉克的约会。可是，他不希望汉克离开他，转而和别人一起生活，这也是板上钉钉的事，所以……

就在他徘徊于两个南辕北辙的念头时，浴室的门突然打开了，汉克湿淋淋的头从里面冒出来：“康纳？你还在吗？”

康纳吓得站了起来，相扑发出不满的哼哼。“我在，副队长。出了什么事？”

“噢，谢天谢地。还以为你出了什么事儿，”他笑了几声，“我忘了拿睡衣，帮我一把？”

“没问题，副队长。”

如果汉克有了爱人，就轮不到康纳来做这件事了。这个念头令康纳感到失落，但他又无法控制自己不去想。这大概就是成为异常仿生人的代价吧，有时你觉得自由，但更多时候，是情绪控制着你，即使你绝望地希望自己保持冷静，那些念头也会像碳酸饮料开封后的气泡一样争先恐后地冒出来，你根本阻止不了。

把睡衣递到汉克的手上时，康纳依然没能从失落的情绪中走出来。汉克抓着睡衣停顿了一会儿，直到康纳疑惑地歪头，他才终于轻声开口：“我想我们需要谈谈。”

康纳简直羞愧得想要像鸵鸟一样把头埋进沙坑。真该死，为什么他就学不会在汉克面前藏起自己的情绪呢？他的出厂设定明明是个谈判专家啊，还是警用型的，怎么会出这样的错？

“好的，副队长。”他低着头答应下来。汉克“嗯”了一声，在关上浴室门之前柔声说道：“别担心，只是随便聊一聊。”

棒极了。这就好比父母在对孩子说：“我只是以一个朋友的身份和你谈谈心。”这时，往往父母的语气越温柔，你才越应该紧张。康纳本来只是有一点儿紧张，而现在，感谢上帝，他紧张得几乎要把脉搏调节器挤出来了。

他坐回沙发上，后背直挺挺的，两手端端正正地摆在膝盖上。汉克穿好了睡衣，从浴室里走了过来，在看到他时惊得后退了一步，最后小心地在距离他一只手的位置坐下：“嘿，康纳，别这么紧张，你搞得我也有点儿不自在了。”

康纳活动了一下肩膀，尽量让自己看起来放松些，但收效甚微，他无辜地看向汉克，示意自己努力过了，汉克只好摆了摆手：“好吧，好吧，真拿你们这些塑料脑袋没办法。”

他清了清嗓子，继续说道：“首先，抱歉。你是我最好的搭档，最好的舍友，我却连……这种事都不告诉你。抱歉，是我没考虑你的感受。”

康纳急忙摇了摇头：“不，你不需要道歉。我们只是工作搭档和朋友，本就应该各自有各自的生活，你没有必要向我汇报这些。并且……”

他艰难地继续说了下去：“如果……如果你觉得不方便的话，我随时可以搬出去。”

“搬出去？”汉克提高了声音，“老天，你在想什么，我什么时候说了要你搬出去？”

康纳紧紧闭上了眼睛，过了好一会儿，他才终于又看向了汉克：“你没这么说。但是，据我对人类的了解，过不了多久，你就要和你的约会对象住在一起了，而到时……”他低下头，无意识地把两只手摊开，又攥在了一起，“你们会需要私人空间。”

汉克看起来吃了一惊：“你怎么想得那么远？看在上帝的份儿上，我和她才他妈的见过两次，而你看上去已经把我们孩子的名字都想好了。”

康纳很质疑汉克在这个年纪能生出孩子的概率，但通过他在人际交往中受到的教训，他判断现在不是问这个问题的时候。

“但你们同居的可能性是客观存在的，我不认为现在考虑有什么问题。”

“好吧，你说是就是，”汉克翻了个白眼，“但是，你听好了，就算我真的和谁同居，也不会赶你出去的。你以为我是什么人啊？”他沉默了一会儿，有些犹豫地继续说道：“但如果你……想要搬出去，你要知道你随时都可以走。”

康纳略微睁大了眼睛：“不，副队长。我从没这么想过。”

“是啊，呃，”汉克捏了捏鼻子，“我之前也没想过这个，但说不定你应该去看看外面的世界，多结交些年轻的朋友。”

“我有朋友，副队长，”康纳为自己辩护，“我也在试着去了解人类的世界。但我还是想要和你住在一起，因为我……”——把你当成了家人。这句话几乎脱口而出，但为了不让汉克为难，他急忙把它咽了下去，转而说：“我喜欢这里，我想要和你一起生活。”

汉克笑了一声：“行吧，随便你，只要是你自己的意愿，想做什么都行，别听我的。”

康纳认真地点了点头，就好像汉克刚才送给了他一句什么深刻的人生箴言一样：“我会的，副队长。”

“好啊，小子。”汉克伸手揉乱了他的头发，朝他咧嘴笑着，笑容有些模糊，康纳分辨不出这其中包含了什么情绪。


	2. Chapter 2

在接下来的一个多月里，案子接踵而至，汉克不得不推掉了所有来自那位女士的邀约。直到底特律的秋季过去，城市开始呈现出一种冬季特有的萧条，他才终于有了空闲来进行第二次约会。

这一次约会选在了一个普通的公园，因而汉克没再费心打扮自己，但康纳还是执意要给他做一些修饰。对此，康纳并非出于自愿，但也不是被他人所迫，而只是屈从于自己的道德感——得知汉克的约会那一刻的古怪情绪，至今还在他的仿生神经系统里徘徊不去，因而当汉克随便抓了一件花衬衫和外套就要出门时，他的第一个想法是：好啊，让那位女士看看你平时的品位，她就不会再找你约会了。然而下一秒，他就为自己的想法感到了愧疚：康纳，你只因为自己想要汉克一起生活，就要牺牲汉克的幸福吗？你怎么能这么自私？

所以，为了减轻自己的愧疚，他主动叫住了随便拨拉两下头发就要出门的汉克：“稍等，副队长，至少让我给你修剪一下胡子。”

汉克有些意外，高高地挑起眉毛，但还是同意了。

他们走到浴室里，康纳准备好工具，轻轻摆正汉克的头，开始工作。他一边修剪，一边忍不住有些伤感地想着：说不定他也没有几次这样做的机会了。

这样一想，他的动作不禁变得缓慢且庄重，好像借此就能让时间停在这一刻。

但这说到底是不可能的，最终，即使他再恋恋不舍，也还是剪下了最后一刀。他拿起海绵，开始清理碎屑。

汉克轻声说：“谢谢。”他便回：“不客气。”但又忍不住想着，汉克要是知道了他那些自私的小心思，真是不知道会怎么想。

“咳，你知道，这也许是门儿不错的手艺。”在一片沉默中，汉克别扭地开口。

康纳只是含混地“嗯”了一声。他在扫描汉克胡子里的碎胡茬，也在想着自己的事，没空仔细听汉克说了什么。

“我是说，在离开我之后，也许你还会需要帮别人来修理这玩意儿。”

康纳的动作停顿了一下，他突然意识到汉克的语调有些奇怪，因而调出了听觉记忆，试图把刚才的对话再听一遍。就在这时，他的脑子里突然响起一阵铃声，而汉克也对着他旋转的橙色LED灯圈皱起了眉头。

“是福勒局长，”康纳轻声告知汉克，继续通过脑内的神经系统和局长交流。对面的局长无奈地说有了新案子，要他们现在过去现场，康纳飞快地意识到，这意味着他们需要立刻出发，而这也就同时意味着，汉克的约会再次泡汤了。

他不应该为此窃喜的，但他还是几乎忍不住微笑的冲动。挂断电话后，他立刻看向汉克，试图绷起嘴角让自己看起来严肃加认真：“有新的仿生人被害案，凶手已经逃逸，我们需要……”

一个念头突然从他的系统里弹出来：现在去现场的目的只有调查证物，而这种事通常他可以一个人搞定，也就是说，汉克完全可以继续去约会的。

这他感到一阵窘迫与慌张。理论上说，他应该能够在一眨眼的时间内演算出对各方最有利的行动方法，可现在，他竟然没能想到自己是可以独自前去调查的。这种错误可太明显了，汉克会不会已经看穿了他的那些心思？他尴尬地想要改口，试图掩饰自己的小差错，然而汉克已经抓着他的手臂朝门口走了：“走吧，他娘的愣着干什么？”

“我可以自己去，你还有约会呢。”康纳有些心虚地挣开他的手。

“哎呀，”汉克烦躁地抓了抓头发，“推后，推后。我已经为了工作推了一个多月的约会，不差这一回。”

这个回答实在是正合康纳的心意，然而正是因为这样，它同时使康纳更加认识到自己的自私，进而感到惭愧，更进而心虚地表示：“没关系，副队长，你没有必要过去，只是现场取证环节，我一个人也能搞定。”

“那怎么行？这次受害者是个仿生人，小子，谁知道那儿都有什么乱七八糟的玩意儿，我可不想再为你这塑料脑袋花掉半个月的工资。上次的维修费报销还没批下来呢！”他说着戳了戳康纳的太阳穴，康纳无辜地眨了眨眼。

“可是……”

“你怎么这么婆婆妈妈的？”汉克啧了一声，“别废话，我这就去开车，你最好快点儿跟上。”

-

受害者是一名家政仿生人，凶手是先用电击的方式麻痹了他的神经系统，然后在他失去知觉时取走了他胸口的脉搏调节器。这就使得凶手的目的昭然若揭：仿生人的脉搏调节器动力相当强劲，十个军用型仿生人的这玩意儿甚至能作为一个老式近程空空导弹的动力系统，而普通家政仿生人的动力虽然远不如军用型，但可想而知，也足够值钱了。因此，这一起案件，显然是相当典型的谋财害命。

这种案子并不新鲜。在革命以前，仿生人是人类的“私人财产”，因而即使有人觊觎他们的调节器，也极少有人敢明目张胆地偷窃。然而现在，仿生人自由了，不再是某个人类的“物品”，因而如果你恰好缺钱，同时不把仿生人的生命当回事儿的话，偷盗脉搏调节器绝对是个油水丰厚的好差事，谁又能抵抗这种诱惑呢？

汉克抱着肩，看着康纳在受害人身上勘察：“不是本月的第一起了，对吧？”

“是的，副队长，”康纳点点头，指尖露出乳白色的机体，按着受害人的小臂，“我刚刚调出了那起案子的记录，发现这两次凶手的作案手法相似，都是先使用电击，再把脉搏调节器取走。”

“这么说，是同一凶手所为？”

康纳摇了摇头：“虽然手法相似，但在细节上差别很大。两次的受害人都是AX500号家政仿生人，上一次的身上只有擦伤，我推断这是他在试图挣脱凶手的压制时造成的伤口，而从擦伤程度来看，他显然不如凶手强壮。而这一次，受害人身上的擦伤很少，但有一处非常明显的撞击伤，这应该是因为凶手难以控制住他，因而在情急之下抓住了什么东西来击打他，这才得以继续实施犯罪，说明这次的凶手力量稍弱一些。”

“唔。”汉克点点头，思索了一会儿，终于想到了什么：“电击，他们都用到了电击，也许这其中有什么联系？”

“没错，非常紧密的联系，”康纳轻轻扳过受害者的头部，露出其颈后的电击伤，“造成两个受害人神经系统失灵的电棍是同一个型号，并且经过了相同的改装。我已经把武器的数据发送给了证物组，福勒局长会去派人调查。”

汉克傻乎乎地点头。好像现在他能做的就只有点头了。他咳了一声：“这么说，很可能是团伙作案。”

“是的，副队长，我也这么认为。”

汉克张了张嘴，不知道该说什么好，只好从康纳身边走开，在现场四处转了转。并没什么新发现，他只好又回到了原地。

“凶手还留下什么线索？”他朝康纳问道。

“很多。我刚刚接通了受害人的记忆系统，虽然大部分已经损毁了，但从留存的几个画面来看，这次的受害人和凶手进行过正面的交锋，所以虽然凶手带好了面具，也不难判断出他的身高，体型，还有——”康纳朝着地面上的某处扬了扬下巴，“他留下了脚印，所以我们还能知道他的鞋码以及体重。”

汉克顺着他的目光看去。也许康纳的确看到了什么印子，但对汉克来说，那儿什么也没有。他耸了耸肩，努力让自己看起来没那么挫败：“喔，听起来还不错。”

“的确，还不错，线索足够多了。”康纳站了起来，人造的肉色皮肤重新将机体覆盖住了，“现场勘察完毕，数据已经传给了相应部门的同事。我们的工作暂时就是这些，副队长，我想我们可以离开了。”

“嗯，”汉克缓缓地点头，然后自嘲地笑了笑，“看来的确不需要我过来的，你一个人完全能做好嘛。”

康纳愣了一下，正要说些什么，汉克已经摸着鼻子转过了头。“嘿，克里斯！我们先撤了，反正留在这儿也是添麻烦——”

汉克开始和同事们打招呼。在和汉克告别时，一些人同时和康纳说了再见，康纳礼貌地以微笑回应。而另一些人大概还没能适应仿生人也是生命体这一现实，视康纳如无物，康纳还是对他们报以微笑。最后，他们转身朝着汉克的车走去，他看着汉克的背影，眼神中流露出一点复杂的情绪，又在汉克转头看他时呆住了。

“晚上吃什么？”汉克挑着眉毛问他。

-

正如康纳所说，现场留下的线索足够多，甚至过于多了，以至于底特律警察们没费什么工夫就把凶手揪了出来。连逮捕的过程都异常轻松：那时凶手正在吵闹的酒吧里狂欢，卧底女警只是朝他勾了勾手指，他就听话地跟随她，来到了除了警局的埋伏以外空无一人的后巷里，结果呢，也就不言自明了。

这是个新手，这一点从他漏洞百出的作案手法就能判断出来，而当康纳走进审讯室时，他那种惊弓之鸟的模样，更加让人确信了这一点。

凶手比尔·霍顿，05年生，普通的贫民窟男孩儿打扮，眼神单纯，带着一点胆怯。站在他面前的康纳，还穿着模控生命的制服，额角甚至保留了LED灯，对自己的仿生人身份毫不掩饰。霍顿一看见他，脸上的惊恐就转化成了明显的仇恨与厌恶。康纳对他摆出了一个微笑，他不屑地转过了头。

“你好，霍顿先生，”康纳在他对面坐下，手肘搭上桌子，肩背放松下来，“我是在底特律警局工作的警用仿生人，型号RK800，你可以叫我康纳。”

霍顿低着头摆弄自己的拇指，假装什么都没听到。

“据资料显示，你出生在底特律？”康纳轻声说，“不错的城市，是不是？我也出生在这里，和你算是同乡呢。”

他观察着霍顿的反应，对方显然对他的话产生了抵触，并不强烈，但这一点反应已经足够作为对康纳的鼓励，他于是继续说了下去。

“我爱这里。尤其是冬天。南方人觉得北方的冬天那么寒冷，喜欢它可是件怪事儿，可我爱死冬天了，你呢？”

霍顿愤怒地看了他一眼，胸口上下起伏，但依然固执地闭紧了嘴巴。康纳对此不怎么介意，他朝上看着，露出了一个带着怀念的微笑，撑着下巴继续说了下去：“冬天真是最美妙的季节了，尤其在下雪时，虽然天气寒冷，可你想象一下……就在这样的天气里——你得到了一个拥抱……正是来自一个你爱的人……还有什么能比这更温暖？”

他的目光重新落回霍顿的身上。霍顿的面孔几乎因愤怒而扭曲了，康纳的LED灯圈旋转了一下，然后他故意露出关怀的表情，好像对霍顿的反应感到意外一样，微微起身向桌子那头伸出手：“噢！霍顿先生，我很抱歉……”

“你们这些塑料破烂儿懂什么？！”霍顿为了躲避他的触碰，激动地站了起来，却因为手铐的束缚而跌回了座位上，“你们……你们他妈的懂什么？！”

康纳谨慎地控制着表情，试图让自己看起来更无辜些：“我只是说了些自己的感受……”

“你们能有什么感受？！你们根本就是没有感情的机器！”

就是这个。霍顿看起来异常愤怒，而在这庞大的愤怒之下，康纳捕捉到了一点脆弱的情绪，他因此推断：霍顿对仿生人并不是与生俱来的仇恨，他是受到过仿生人的某种伤害，才会进而憎恨整个仿生人群体。典型的晕轮效应。

康纳试探性地走出下一步：“不，霍顿先生，我们是有感情的，我们也会快乐，也会伤心难过。我们也会爱，我爱工作，爱狗狗，爱底特律的冬天……”他停顿了一下，稍微抬高了声音，“先生，我们是有感情的。”

“……骗子，”霍顿的声音出现了颤抖，“你们才没有呢，你们都是骗子，你们根本就不懂什么是……”

他开始颠三倒四地絮叨，康纳耐心地等着，直到他安静下来才轻声开口：“所以，你才会杀掉那个仿生人，是吗？”

霍顿浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，从喉咙深处发出了一声破碎的低吼：“我没有杀他！那他妈的只是个仿生人而已，他根本就没有生命！”

他近乎歇斯底里地喊了起来：“这帮家伙算哪门子生命啊！他们说爱你，需要你……都他妈的放屁！他们什么都不爱，什么都不需要！我已经受过骗了。我他妈的像条狗一样追着它跑，对它寸步不离，花光了所有的积蓄给它升级，变着法地讨它开心，帮它的忙……结果呢？它根本就不需要！什么都不要……就好像……就好像我他妈的是个傻子……”

康纳感觉发声系统好像被什么堵住了。过了好一会儿，他终于缓慢地说：“不是的，霍顿先生，也许他真的需要你。”


	3. Chapter 3

鉴于霍顿已经完全卸下了心理防备，之后的审讯工作就变得非常容易了。霍顿对自己的罪行供认不讳，承认了自己正为一个仿生人器官贩卖组织做事，但是正如康纳他们早就发现的那样，他是个新人，是组织里最底层的人物，因而能够提供的信息非常有限，警察们只用了一个小时，便基本榨干了他身上的所有情报，只好就此收工回家。

预料到之后的工作会异常艰辛，可能两个月内都不会有休假的时间，康纳和汉克于是趁着审问霍顿之后的第二天申请了一天休假。早上，汉克比平时起得晚了一些，一到客厅就看到康纳正坐在沙发上发呆。他喊了一句早上好，康纳被他吓了一跳，傻乎乎地跟着说了句早安，在卡壳了三秒之后猛地从沙发上弹起来：“哦！我去准备早餐。”汉克在他身后无奈地摇了摇头，现在的仿生人都在想些什么？真是搞不懂他们。

事实上，康纳还在想着那天勘察现场时汉克的话，以及昨天对霍顿的审讯。所谓“需要”，到底是什么？他隐约觉得，“需要”是个明确又模糊的概念，明确在于他知道自己并不需要汉克，不管是日常生活，还是各类案子，康纳都能一个人应付过来。从这个角度看，霍顿说得没错，仿生人并不需要人类。他们是人类再花上几千年也未必能进化成的——“物种”，因此，在任何方面，他都不需要汉克帮助他，保护他——

——可是他又害怕汉克会因此而不再帮助他，保护他。

这便是“需要”一词的模糊之处了。

也许是因为它本身带给人的一种印象。它一出现在舌尖脑海，就会立刻失去自我，变得饥渴又粘稠。它就像一股绳，即使本身已足够坚韧，仍会本能地渴望着将另外的什么东西勒紧，想要嵌进它的血肉，想要与它融为一体，直到它们的分开与契合同样痛苦。

而这正是每当他想到汉克时会产生的感受。所以他想，霍顿说得并不准确，也许他不需要汉克，可事实上，他还是需要汉克的。

锅里的煎蛋呈现出澄亮剔透的蜂蜜黄，康纳把它滑进盘子里，端上餐桌。他暂时地把这段思考封存起来了，人类的感情真是越想越复杂，再想下去他的仿生额叶区可真的要再进一次检修站了。

汉克坐在桌边，正在逗相扑玩儿，煎蛋来到面前时，他扭头看向康纳，提议饭后去遛狗，康纳同意了。

在昨天夜里，底特律下了一场小小的雨夹雪，使得今天气温降得厉害，于是汉克在出门时换上了更厚实的外套。而康纳却还是穿着秋季的服装。他觉得这无所谓，反正他是不能感受到冷的，但汉克还是叹了口气，把围巾摘了下来，紧紧地围在了他的脖子上。

“我不需要围巾，副队长。”

“不，你需要。你们这些家伙，不是天天吵着要成为人类吗？现在天气这么冷，你还要穿件短袖就出门！哪有这样的人类啊？”

他张了张嘴，想要辩解自己穿的显然不是短袖，然后在话说出口之前识趣地把嘴巴重新闭上了。

昨夜的降水量并不大，到他们出门时，路面已经基本干燥了。他们并肩而行，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，康纳负责拉好圣伯纳犬的牵引绳。

在他们周围，风已经有了进入冬天的自觉，划过人的皮肤时开始像一柄极钝的刀子，而不再是软绵绵的布料。阳光仿佛是穿越了真空来到地面上，一点灰尘都没有遇上，非常干净，非常明亮，只是毕竟已经到了冬天，照射到路面上的阳光再饱满，你走在街上，还是要冷得打起哆嗦。

那天在审讯室里，康纳说的话并不全为了刺激霍顿，在底特律的一年四季中，他最爱的的确是冬天——尽管这在很大程度上与他的个人经历有关：不管是汉克在大使桥前指向他的枪口，还是汉克推搡着他走出卡姆斯基温暖的住宅，走向寒冷的雪地，还有他们在炸鸡餐车前的拥抱——这些回忆总是恰好伴随着雪与寒风。的确，真正刻骨铭心的是经历，然而也许这就是人类所谓的“触景生情”，就因为那些经历恰好发生在冬季，对他而言，这个季节也比其他季节要更加亲切一些。

现在，他和汉克，相扑一同行走在晴朗的冬日里，脚下的阳光仿佛踩一脚就会溢出来，在他们身旁，行人与车辆匆匆而过。他很难明确说出这一切让自己产生了什么感受，只是清晰地感觉到，自己为了眼前的景象而十分自然而然地扬起了嘴角。

公园里有不少游人，不时能听到犬类欢快的叫声，人们的笑声与尖叫混杂其中。也许大家都是冲着这个好天气来的。他们来到了相扑最爱的一片空地上，松开牵引绳，大狗便急不可待地嗷呜一声奔了出去，它跑了一会儿，仿佛这才想起来自己的主人还在近旁，又摇着尾巴回到了汉克的身边。汉克揉了揉它的头顶，起身丢出飞盘，它灵敏地转过头，立刻朝着飞盘的方向跑去。

康纳在附近的一张长椅上坐下，看着汉克和相扑的玩闹。他通常不会参与他们的游戏，毕竟老警探需要锻炼，而他无所谓。他就这么一动不动地坐着，手放在膝盖上，后背挺得笔直，眼睛都不眨一下，体温冰冷得好像一块石头。城市里的鸽子还以为他是尊雕像，在他周围盘旋了一会儿，累了就大大咧咧地落在他头顶休息。

听到头顶鸽子咕咕的叫声，他突然冒出了开玩笑的心思，在心里默默数了三秒，然后突然抬起头，那些鸽子立刻被吓得扑楞着翅膀飞走了。他坐在原地微笑，饶有兴趣地看着它们飞走，直到它们惊慌的身影在他的视线中消失，他才再次看向了那一人一狗。

他本以为看到的景象并不会和之前有什么区别，最多是他们停止了飞盘游戏，换成了其它活动而已。然而出乎他的意料，这一次，他看到的除了那只大狗，一位头发灰白的老警探，还多了——一位女性。

她看上去和汉克年纪相近，穿着一条长裙，长卷发像是融化的牛奶巧克力一般从头顶流淌下来。她正在和汉克聊天，汉克手里捏着飞盘。相扑在他腿边打转，不时拱一拱那个飞盘，显然希望主人能把注意力放在自己身上，可汉克却始终盯着那位女士看，对相扑的撒娇只是相当随意地甩了甩手，示意它去别处玩，半点儿多余的注意力都分不出来。

康纳不禁把拳头攥紧了。汉克的行为令他感到气愤，他怎么能为了一个不相干的人而让相扑受到这样的冷落？就在这时，汉克突然不好意思地笑了起来，抓了抓脑后的头发。康纳瞪大了眼睛。他猛然想到，有什么人能让汉克忽视了相扑呢？有谁能让汉克露出那种亲密的笑？这一定是一个对汉克非常重要的人，也就是说——

这位女士，很有可能就是汉克的约会对象。

汉克说了什么，那两人相视而笑，笑容中的温暖与阳光十分相称，而在康纳看来，他们的笑容却过于耀眼了，几乎刺痛了他的眼睛。

这就是汉克的约会对象。康纳下意识地对她做了身份扫描，得到的信息并不多，只有她的名字，年龄。以及，她没有犯罪记录，这一点还算是令人欣慰的。

然后康纳扫描了她的全身。她的身体看起来非常强健，但在细致的扫描之下，康纳还是发现了其中的秘密：她的腿部受过伤，并且随着年龄的增长，伤病的后遗症将会越来越严重，也会越来越难以照料。她对汉克说过这个吗？康纳想，自己必须要亲自告诉汉克这件事，万一她没说过呢？汉克可不能在毫不知情的情况下决定与她共度余生。

他的目光放过了女人的腿部，移向别处，试图分析出更多信息。突然，那两人一同看向了他，他没来得及收回眼神，只好就这么和他们对视。

他猜自己的表情一定不太好看，不然汉克也没有理由对他皱眉头，他于是赶紧挤出一个笑容，试着补救一下，可惜效果不佳，汉克还是神色复杂地盯着他。他干脆把头低下了。

过了几分钟的时间，当他还在盯着自己的膝盖出神，汉克走了过来，在他面前停下，手里牵着相扑的牵引绳。相扑看着他，愉快地叫了一声。

“我们走吧。”汉克这么说着，肢体却完全没有要离开的意思。康纳疑惑地抬头看向他，不确定自己该接受哪个指令。

“算了，”汉克摇了摇头，在康纳身边坐下了，“怎么回事？你最近相当不对劲啊。遇到了什么麻烦？”

“不是我的麻烦，”想到接下来要说的话，康纳感觉到体内的电流轻微增强了，他甚至忍不住侧过了身子面向汉克，“她的腿受过重伤，并留下了后遗症，年纪越大越难照料。”

汉克眨眨眼，看起来有些困惑。“是……啊？呃，你在关心她？”

“不是她。我是在担心你。”他看着汉克，突然产生一点想要触摸对方的冲动，但是这很不合时宜，所以他忍了下来，“如果你要和她一起生活，你得知道，等你们老了以后，照顾她会变得非常困难。”

汉克瞪他一会儿，突然爆发出一阵大笑，把他吓得向后靠了一寸。汉克笑了好一会儿才开口：“你以为……”说到这里，他又笑了起来，“你以为我在和她约会吗？”

康纳眨眨眼睛：“不是吗？”

“老天，”汉克向后靠在椅背上，抓了抓头发，“不，康纳。她是我以前的同事。红冰那案子，你知道吧？让我直升副队长的那个。她也参与了。老实说，那娘们儿做得不比我差，这案子本来也是她晋升的好机会，可惜也正是这个案子让她受了伤——就是腿上的那个，我猜你一定知道那很严重。然后她就离开警局了。”

“……哦。”康纳讷讷地点头，脸上出现了非常人性的灼热感：他在为自己的误会感到抱歉。他再次回忆起汉克和那个女人聊天的场景，这才意识到，那两人之间的确没什么过分的举动，都是些老友偶遇时的正常反应。该死的，他刚才都在想些什么啊？

“我非常敬佩她。她敬业，勇敢，正直又坚强，”汉克的语气里带着怀念，“但也只有敬佩了。老天，她有丈夫，有孩子，家庭幸福，我可不想毁了她。”

“抱歉，是我误会了。”

汉克摆摆手：“这没啥。”

他顿了顿，不确定地看向康纳：“这么说，你还是不希望我去约会，是不是？”

康纳没有说话。他的确是这样想的，但他不想扫汉克的兴。生活已经给了汉克足够的苦难，他身为汉克的好朋友，就算不能帮他分担那些痛苦，至少也不该阻止他追求更好的生活。他不想看到汉克约会，但他更不希望汉克伤心。

“我向你保证，”汉克轻声说，“我不会因为有了‘那个’就把你赶出去。听着，只要你想，你爱住到什么时候就住到什么时候，直到你厌倦了我这个老头子为止。”

“我相信你，汉克。但是我考虑过了，如果你有了同居者，我会自己搬走。这是我的原则。”康纳攥紧了拳头，“何况，不论我对你的约会抱有什么看法，比起任何事，我都更不想看到你难过。”

“而比起任何事，我都更不想让你受委屈。”汉克把手搭在了他的肩膀上。这只手柔和但有力，那种想要触碰的冲动又从康纳的心底升了上来，但这不符合社交规则，因而他又把它强压了下去。

汉克伸手抹了把脸，把叹息埋在手心：“唉，我不知道。有时候我觉得你该多走出去看看，而另外一些时候我舍不得。”

康纳不知道该说什么，但经过社交模块的演算，他推断现在是触碰对方的好时机，于是沉默地握住了汉克的手。这个动作看起来那么顺理成章，自然而然，而只有他知道，自己为了这个时刻忍耐了多久。

汉克的手很温暖，虎口与食指处有茧子。如果汉克是仿生人，他们现在就能通过触碰而完全地，无遗漏地将自己展示给对方，在他们头脑中的一切，都将像漫过堤坝的两片水域一样无罅隙地交融。但汉克不是。

康纳稍微用了些力气。掌中的手因他的用力而在皮肤层面出现了轻微的变形，继而颤抖，转动，然后缓慢地，轻轻地反过来捏了捏他的手。

一阵电流从康纳的指尖窜流上来，又转瞬即逝。那不同于和其他仿生人触碰时的感受，但他依然强烈地感觉到了自己和汉克之间的某种连接，就好像凭借这样的触碰，他们也能实现某种共鸣似的。可现实是否果真如此？汉克会明白他在想什么吗？——他能明白汉克在想什么吗？

他觉得他能明白，但无法得到确认，答案便被放进了黑盒，让问题永久地悬而未决了。

但有一些东西。他想。比如两只手紧握时，那种热度，那种触感，那种力道，那从他涂层上的感应器，顺着手臂传递到神经系统的微妙感受——他想，至少这些东西，他是可以确定无疑的。


	4. Chapter 4

汉克似乎有什么话要说，皱着眉头在驾驶座上如坐针毡了好一会儿，迟迟不肯点着引擎。坐在他旁边的康纳偏头看着他，双膝并拢，脊背挺直，耐心地等待着，然而最终，汉克还是什么都没说，只是抓了抓头发，又发出了一声烦躁的叹息。

然后车子就发动了。冬季天短，到他们出门时，天还亮得不透，有点儿灰蒙蒙的。康纳把目光从汉克身上收回，把头摆正，透过挡风玻璃盯着前方一点一点灌注入阳光的柏油路。

他的目光一动不动，看上去对路上的景色相当专注，然而事实上，对于车辆所经过的一草一木，他一点儿都不关心：他这样看着它们，只是为了给他的目光找一个支点，好让自己的神游天外看起来不那么明显而已。事实上，现在，他的心思全放在了思考一个几乎成了老生常谈的问题上：他究竟是否应该离开汉克，搬到新的地方去？

这问题看起来很简单，只须答“是”或者“不”，何况经过他的演算，这两种选择的结果都还算不错，他没有犹豫不决的道理。然而不知怎么，他就是迟迟无法下定决心。

他思考得太过专注，如果汉克现在叫他的名字，他的神经中枢大概要过去三秒才能做出反应，好在汉克也一直没有叫他。

他朝驾驶座上的老警探瞥了一眼，发现汉克看起来也够心不在焉的。汉克在想什么？或许康纳还不太理解人类，但他并不迟钝，联系起最近汉克和他的经历，他不难得出一个结论：不管汉克在想什么，一定也是与他有关的。回想今天出发之前，汉克似乎要对他说些什么，也许现在还是在想那件事吧。

于是，他们就这么各怀鬼胎地度过了一个和谐宁静的早晨，一路无话。而直到两人到了警局，下了车，关上门，人群的嘈杂扑面而来，康纳这才意识到，刚才车里的安静有多不正常——汉克甚至忘记了播放黑死病骑士的歌。而他甚至下了车才注意到。看来他们真的很心不在焉啊。

康纳跟在汉克身后来到了工位上，两人还没有坐下，就立刻被福勒叫了过去。他们走进办公室，关上门，局长和往常一样，先是疲惫地叹了口气，然后才开口说道：“案子没什么进展。我昨天联系了其他分局，了解到有人也遇到了类似的案件，并且同样在展开调查，但没什么帮助，我们是得到线索最多的一个——甚至抓到了一个犯人，哈。也就是说，对于这一系列的案件，全底特律现在只有比尔·霍顿这一个突破口。”

福勒说完，意味深长地看了他们一眼。汉克皱起眉：“什么？”

“截至目前，类似的案件在底特律已经发生了六起，”福勒摊了摊手，“受害者越来越多，信息越来越难以封锁，如果不尽快揪出这个团伙，那么全底特律都要知道有这么一回事了。然后我们就要迎接媒体，民众，还有其他机关的质疑……我相信没人愿意这样。我这里有一个计划，说不定是眼下最好的方案，但需要征得你们的同意。”

汉克扬了扬下巴，示意福勒继续说。

“霍顿知道的情报太少，我们无法在他身上榨取更多信息。但他毕竟是那个组织的内部人员，对于他的这个身份，我们还可以加以利用。所以，我想，目前最好的方案，就是派人伪装成霍顿去组织内部卧底。”

汉克皱着眉头啧了一声：“我不认为可行，那帮人都知道霍顿长什么样，怎么伪装？”

“所以，我需要征得你们的同意，”福勒看向了康纳，“模控生命能不能把你的脸改造成霍顿的样子？”

“福勒！”汉克瞪了他一眼。福勒给了他一个非常无奈的眼神，仿佛在说“我也没办法”。康纳沉思片刻，额角的LED闪了闪：“好的，局长。我已经联系了模控生命的人员，他应该——”

“你给我闭嘴。”汉克瞪了他一眼，又抬高了嗓音对福勒喊道：“开什么玩笑，让一个仿生人伪装成人类？”他恼怒地指了指康纳，挥舞的食指仿佛能喷射出子弹：“何况，就他？这张傻脸，这个蠢声音？”

“这些都是可以调整的，”康纳为自己争辩，“我可以很好地模仿霍顿的声音，而如果这种程度的整容从技术上可行——”

“我叫你闭嘴。”

康纳不甘心地把后半句咽了回去：“好吧，副队长。”

汉克抿了抿嘴唇，再次转向了福勒：“就没有别的办法吗？比如……比如调查出霍顿的接头人？”

“听着，安德森。我明白你的心情，但让康纳以霍顿的身份卧底的确是最好的办法了。霍顿和他的上线通过改造过的手机联络，我们没办法追踪到那人的位置，单是要破解就要花些时间，更别提再去接近这个人，再接触到组织的头目……”福勒叹了口气，“我们没那么多时间。”

“就不能……就不能想想别的办法？”汉克压低声音，使得他的话语听起来像一记闷雷，“那帮人靠仿生人的脉搏调节器赚钱！你他妈的就不能想一想？仿生人在他们眼里就他妈的是一堆破铜烂铁！如果去卧底的是人类，被发现之后还可能留个活口，可如果康纳被他们发现……他连一块碎片都他妈的回不来！”

一阵不正常的脉冲从脉搏调节器传来，让康纳感觉像是胸口被人揍了一拳。对于汉克说的情况，他当然考虑过，而直到汉克把这个事实摊开在他面前，它的可怕之处才终于丰满起来。恐惧感开始像病毒一样侵占了康纳的神经系统，他甚至有了退缩的念头——但他也十分清楚，福勒说得没错，这的确是效率最高也最可行的办法，在目前的情况之下，他们最好立刻执行这套方案，其余的任何做法都只是浪费时间。

何况。在他的心底，有一个小小的声音这样说着：何况，这也许是个尝试离开汉克的好机会。

额角的LED灯闪烁了一下。有一条信息传入了他的通讯系统，是模控生命的回复：这种换脸技术并不困难，算上面部捕捉的时间，一天之内即可完成。他抬头看向另外两人，想要向他们通知这个信息，却发现他们还在就方案争论，福勒坚称他们别无他法，而汉克坚称这会让康纳陷入后果难以承担的危险。这种争论毫无意义，毕竟以汉克的经验，他绝对明白这次行动的必要性，因而最终的结果早已显而易见。他现在与福勒的对峙有多无力，多徒劳，恐怕他比谁都更清楚。

康纳想劝汉克停止争论，好让他们能尽快进行到下一步。然而当他把目光放在了老警探身上，当他看到汉克的双手：搁在福勒的办公桌上，用力地攥成了拳头，指节呈现出异样的惨白——他的脉搏调节器便仿佛也被这双手紧紧攥住了，钝痛感从胸口开始蔓延。

他的系统中冒出几束乱流，原本要说出的话被降低了优先级，他转而说：“别担心，我会没事的，副队长。”

这话不够严谨，毕竟事实上，对于这次行动的结果，他无法预测，更无法保证，但他还是这样说了。汉克猛地转过头来瞪着他：“你会没事？小子，就算你他妈的是塑料做的，也不意味着你不会死！你以为你都明白什么？”

康纳停住了一秒：汉克的问题过于宽泛了，因此他无法立刻确定对方想要听到什么回答。“我知道这次行动将威胁到我的生命安全，副队长，”一秒之后，他自信地开口，“但同时，我还知道我必须这么做，这是任务所需，我身为一个警察，必须要承担这些风险，毕竟危险避无可避，即使这危险涉及到生命——我自己的生命，既然我是警察，就不能因此而退缩。”

办公室内陷入短暂的寂静，那两人同时盯着他发愣，让他不禁怀疑自己说错了什么。福勒是最先回过神的那个：“你瞧啊，安德森，菜鸟都比你有觉悟。”他的嘴角甚至有了点笑意，这可十分罕见，但康纳并不认为他在表达高兴，因而困惑地眨眨眼睛。

“操，”汉克骂了一句，表情却明显和缓了一些，“我是问你……我没问……”

“好了，别再争论了，安德森。”福勒打断他，“既然当事人已经同意了，行动现在就可以开始。”

他忽略掉汉克“我还没同意呢”的抱怨，看向了康纳：“模控生命有消息吗？”

康纳站直了身子：“已经回复了：面部改造只需一天时间，但他们需要首先对霍顿进行面部捕捉。”

“好，我会尽快安排。现在还有个问题，谁来指挥这次行动？”福勒向汉克看去，“如果安德森不想参与，我就只能安排李德警探来负责了。别那么看我，眼下警局里只有你们两个警探以上职位的人还有点空闲了，我也很无奈。如果可能，你们两个我谁都不想安排。”

“狗屁，我看你就是故意跟我过不去。”汉克翻了个白眼，不情不愿地说，“事已至此，我他妈的还有什么选择？这小铁罐子总不能交给李德那个混蛋！”

“很好，”福勒点点头，看起来稍微松了口气，“那就这么定了。你们尽快做好计划，写成报告交给我一份，行动中需要的支持我会尽量给到。”

“好的，局长。”康纳说完，朝汉克瞥了一眼。他本以为对方又要骂骂咧咧地抱怨一通，没想到汉克只是撇了撇嘴，扬着下巴哼了一声。他的眼神垂在地上，仿佛若有所思。

“暂时就是这些，你们可以走了。”

汉克毫不犹豫地转身离开了。康纳紧紧跟在汉克身后，突然又被福勒叫住，于是停下脚步，转过了头。

福勒说：“祝你顺利。”

康纳微微点头：“谢谢你，局长。”

-

“我真不敢相信，你他娘的就这么答应了？”

汉克说这话时，口中带着酒气，背景里是油腻且吵闹的榜单歌曲，这一切都显示着，这天下班以后，他又来到了吉米酒吧。

问完了刚才的话，他一口喝光杯中的威士忌，示意老板再添一杯，然后转过了头，看向旁边座位上的人。

坐在他旁边的是康纳，那拘谨僵直的坐姿让他看上去像一根不懂弯曲的木头。面对汉克的问话，他露出困惑的表情，朝着对方歪了歪头：“这是我身为警察的职责所在，副队长。同时，派我去卧底，是损失最小且效率最高的方案，你为什么不赞成？”

汉克咧嘴一笑：“怎么，现在轮到你反问我了？”

康纳无法分析汉克的语气，不知该如何回答，因而只好无辜地看着他。好在汉克很快就收回了目光，对他摆了摆手，然后端起了桌上的酒杯。那杯子里已经再次盛入了一层深色的液体。康纳对汉克的身体进行了扫描，确定他体内的酒精含量还在合适范围之内，也就没有阻止他喝酒。

“没什么。”汉克缓慢地旋转着酒杯，“我总以为异常之后——”

“是自由——”

“——好，好，随便。敬他妈的政治正确！”汉克嘲讽地翻了个白眼，“总之，我以为你们会和从前有很大区别，但也许是我错了。”

康纳顿了顿，然后向他凑近了一些：“是什么事让你产生了这样的想法？”

“你。我现在问你，如果我们再回到大使桥，而我再一次对你举枪，你会不会感到害怕？”

演算结果中没有出现这个问题，因而康纳先是愣住了半秒，而后才在系统中搭建出场景。一瞬间，那天夜里的雪便重新湿湿凉凉地落在他的脸上。他和汉克站在对立面。枪口比夜晚更加冰冷，也更黑暗，但他不看它，而是直直地看进汉克的双眼。

你是人类，还是机器？

咔哒。他听到手枪上膛的声音——而就在这一刻，答案无比清晰地在他脑中成形了。

“我不会，副队长。”

他看着汉克，忍不住对他露出微笑，然而汉克听到了他的回答，却只是自嘲地笑了一下。

“你瞧，这就是问题所在。那种情况下，我只要手指轻轻一滑就能叫你脑袋开花，正常的人类都会感到害怕，你却还像个机器一样毫不在乎。”

汉克的解读再一次超出了他的演算结果，而这一次，这同时还让他有点儿委屈。“不是的，副队长，”他忍不住转过身来面对汉克，“我惧怕死亡，甚至早在仿生人自由以前，我就明白对死亡的‘恐惧’是怎样的感受。”

他认真又谨慎地盯着汉克，生怕对方再次曲解他似的，压低了声音，试图让自己的每一个发音都坚实可信。

“我只是相信你不会对我开枪。”

还好汉克刚才没有喝酒，否则康纳毫不怀疑他会把一口昂贵的好威士忌喷到酒吧廉价的桌子上。这是什么反应？康纳为他的反应感到不悦，眉头轻轻皱起，两手也分别攥成了拳头。

“该死的，”汉克嘟嘟囔囔地喝了一口酒，脸上现出一片红润，“你他妈的说些什么鬼话？你——”

“你还是不相信我，”康纳攥紧了拳头。一阵热流冲上他的大脑，就好像系统中有好几条线路突然间同时短路了似的，电流过载，温度骤升，“你不能相信我拥有人类的思想与感情吗？”

“我——”汉克中气十足地开了句子的头，却没了下文。他又喝了一口酒，继而用低如蚊蚋似的声音继续说道：“咳，也许吧……我还以为……”

“首先，如我所说，我是真的相信你，也是真的能体会到对死亡的恐惧。”他对汉克的语焉不详十分好奇，很想追根究底，可是有些话他压抑了太久，现在它们就像是病毒一样侵入了他的语音系统，他根本就没法控制，只好呆呆地听着自己的口若悬河。

“以及，我是真的想要和你住在一起，这是我个人的意志，而绝不是系统的指令。事实上，我甚至为此相当困扰，你是我最亲近的人类，所以我希望你能够幸福快乐，所以听说你去和别人约会，准备开始新生活，我应该是感到欣慰的，可是我并没有，因为这意味着我必须和你分开，而我意识到自己不想这样，我不想离开你，也不想你离开我。汉克，这足以证明我不是一台机器，因为一个机器绝不会有这些矛盾的想法，但是我有。尽管我还不明白这些矛盾从何而来，但它们绝对是真实存在的——你能相信我吗，汉克？”

他停顿了一下。积攒了许久的毛球一口气吐了出来，果然让他轻松了许多——尽管吐毛球的时间不太对。

体内的电流渐渐正常平稳，他的情绪不再像最开始那样激动，语气也平和了下来：“你能相信吗？相信我说的都是真的，相信我能够像个人类一样去理解，去感受？”

他检测到汉克的心跳变得比平时的快了许多，在他说话时，老警探已经转过了身，和他面对面，对视着，胸口微微起伏，眼神中似乎有什么在燃烧。

“康纳，你……”他舔了舔嘴唇，两只手不自然地在大腿上磨蹭，“我相信你，该死的我当然相信你。我，我只需要——我想确定——你是不是……”

是什么？康纳忍不住向汉克稍微凑近了一些。他就是觉得他应该这样做。他现在能清楚地闻到汉克呼吸中的酒气。波本威士忌。诺布希。他想他也许还可以再靠近一点。

可是汉克突然重新面向了吧台，眼中的火焰隐没在了阴影里。

汉克又把酒杯端了起来。那里已经空了，他低声咒骂了一句，大声吆喝老板过来倒酒。康纳本能地快速扫描了他的身体，又急忙伸出手捂住杯口：“副队长，你体内的酒精含量即将超过健康的范围，请别再喝了。”

“他妈的——”汉克烦躁地抓了抓头发，“我，我现在必须得喝一点儿，你懂？”

康纳皱了皱眉，显然并不懂。他试图分析汉克说这话的意图，然后试探性地说：“副队长，在情绪激动时进行习惯性饮酒对健康无益，我建议你戒掉这个习惯。”

“不是，该死的，不是这个，我——”汉克结结巴巴地解释着，一只手在空中不停比划，“我是说，我现在太他妈的清醒了，没法问我该问的话。”

康纳更加困惑了：“副队长，你的发声器官，语言中枢都是正常的，同时如你所言，你体内的酒精含量也不至于使你思维混乱，我认为你完全有能力进行语言表达。”

汉克不可思议地看着他，就好像他刚刚笃定地说哥斯拉正在进攻地球。

“什么啊？你……你怎么就……”汉克低吼了一声，又疲惫地叹了口气，一只手遮住额头。

这又是什么意思？康纳不解地眨眨眼睛。然而不等他搞清楚汉克此举的含义，只见老警探原本下垂的嘴角猛地上扬了起来，伴随着轻松洪亮的笑声，以及不停耸动的肩膀。

康纳完全被搞糊涂了。“副队长，发生了什么？”他这样问道。汉克却不回答，只是摇了摇头，继续捂着额头大笑。

连被他叫过来倒酒的酒吧老板也在朝康纳咧嘴笑。他们到底在笑什么啊？康纳抿了抿嘴唇，再次向汉克压了过来，试图让自己看起来具有一定的威慑力：“请回答我，副队长，不管是刚才的问题，还是更久之前的那个。”

“好啊，那就先让我来一杯。”汉克好整以暇地晃着酒杯，懒洋洋地看着他，脸颊的抽搐表明他随时可能再笑起来。

康纳皱起了眉，“可是，副队长……”

“那就走吧，”汉克站起身，拿起放在旁边座位的外套披上，掏出钱递给老板，又把围巾递给了康纳，“你不让我喝酒，我就不告诉你答案，这很公平啊。”

“可是……”他还想争辩什么，然而汉克已经揽住了他的肩膀，把他朝酒吧门口拖了过去。

“别‘可是’啦，”汉克几乎把头搁在了他的肩上，“我这就给你上一课，天下没有免费的午餐，你必须得有所付出才能有所收获。”

“可是我不明白。”他试图挣开汉克的怀抱，却只是被对方更紧地搂进了怀里。

“你不明白的事还多着呢，小子，”汉克在他耳边沉声说道，那声音几乎让他想要闭上眼睛，“而这些事你只能自己去领悟，别人谁也帮不上。成为人类可不是那么简单的事儿，现在知道了吧？”


	5. Chapter 5

三天之后，在底特律一个破旧街区的一栋破旧的房子里，消失了三天的比尔·霍顿再次现身。房子的木制大门还是没有人修，框架折断的门板大咧咧地摆在一旁，霍顿一步跨过它，进入了房内。他在客厅巡视了一圈：电视靠着墙摆放，已经积了厚厚的灰，而在其后的墙上，墙皮已经脱落了，下面的电器线路完完全全地暴露出来；沙发的弹簧与棉絮同样有一部分裸露在外，而即使是有外皮包裹的部分，也是布满了污渍与烟头烫出的痕迹。

霍顿的出现惊动了一名躺在客厅地板上的寸头青年，那名青年见到了他，立刻一骨碌地爬了起来，又朝着远离他的方走了好几步，双眼大睁着，就好像在他面前的是个丧尸，而不是自己消失了几天的熟人。

“哎，哥们儿。你真是小比？”

“操你的。不然是谁？”

霍顿不耐烦地朝他翻了个白眼，转身要向浴室的方向走去，那名对他避之不及的青年见状，竟突然间有了勇气，上前紧紧抓住了他的胳膊：“哎哟，你瞧，咱们几天没见了？”他咯咯笑着，笑声尖利，眼神不自然地，警惕地抖动着，“先来跟兄弟说说吧，这几天你去了哪儿？”

“他娘的，”仿佛被青年勾起了什么不好的回忆，霍顿怒气冲冲地往地上啐了一口，“老子不过是在那个妞的屁股上摸了一把，那帮条子就疯狗一样的把我带走了，什么玩意儿？”

青年谄媚地笑起来，仿佛也为此感到愤慨：“可不是么，现在谁都爱搞这些政治正确的屁事。小比不就是摸了个妞儿嘛，至于吗？”

“都他妈的狗屁。”霍顿骂了一句，“就为了这事儿，老子吃了三天牢饭！连个妞都不能摸，这他妈的什么世道？”

青年眼珠一转，满脸堆笑起来，把霍顿的手臂放开了：“可不是么，真该死，这是什么世道？”

霍顿没再理会他，径直朝浴室走去了。浴室和客厅同样破旧，镜子已经碎了一角，镜面上布满裂纹；浴缸也碎了一半；瓷砖灰扑扑的，浓黄色的垢在上面蜿蜒成一条河流。霍顿有意无意地朝浴缸底下瞥了一眼，然后转身面对镜子，打开了水龙头。

[操，那是红冰？]

霍顿保持着原本的表情，掬起了一捧水，扑到脸上，从指缝中瞥了那个青年一眼。寸头青年正靠在门框上看他，神色中还有警惕，但看起来并没有发现什么异常。

[的确是红冰，副队长，不过我认为这与我们眼下的任务无关。]

霍顿用手把脸上的水抹去了，对着青年摆出阴郁的表情：“妈的，局子里可真不好受，我要好好睡一觉，把这三天的全补回来！你要是敢来打扰我，我他妈的叫你脑子开花。”

“哎哟，可真叫我害怕。”青年有些嘲讽地笑了笑，但还是闪开了身子：“好吧，我就在这儿睡觉，连台阶都不上一个，行了吧？”

霍顿瞪了他一眼，没再说话，而是越过他走进了客厅里。

[别掉以轻心，继续模仿霍顿的姿势。那家伙肯定还盯着你呢。]

[好的，副队长。]

霍顿顺着木质楼梯朝楼上走去，最终在一个房间前停下，推开门走了进去。

[热感扫描显示，这栋房子里只有我和刚才那个人。]

[好。记得时刻扫描，这种地方不确定性太大，有人恨不得能从窗户外面飞进来，千万别放松警惕。]

[好的，副队长。]

霍顿弓着腰，围着房间走了一圈，一边走一边不时咒骂着，两只手翻翻找找，好像在因找不到什么东西而暴躁。直到某一个时刻，他的动作和咒骂同时戛然而止，后背挺直了，表情也平静了许多。

[没有扫描到监控设备，这里暂时是安全的。]

[嗯。那小子的手机找到了吗？]

[我想就在那个抽屉里……请稍等。]

霍顿走到一个柜子面前，打开抽屉，一只极其老式的翻盖手机静静地躺在那里。

[找到了。我正在检查这几天以来的信件。]

[喔，干得不错。有什么发现吗？]

霍顿把手机拿起来，翻开盖子。他拇指的皮肤迅速由肉色变为乳白，在按键上方徘徊了一会儿。最终那点乳白色还是被肉色所覆盖了。

[在霍顿离开的三天里，这部手机共收到了一条信息，内容只有一个问号，应该是在询问关于脉搏调节器的事，我已经按照霍顿之前所指示的进行回复。其他的信息都已经清空了，需要骇入才能将那些信息还原，并寻找其他线索……]

霍顿微微皱起眉，拇指重新现出乳白，却还是久久地悬在半空，没有按下去。正当他犹豫不决时，头脑中的声音再次响起了。

[别急，小子。这才是你卧底的第一天呢，谨慎点儿，要是那帮混蛋在这个手机上做了什么手脚，而你不小心触发了什么玩意儿，咱们现在全都得完蛋。]

霍顿忍不住松了一口气，然后把手机放了回去。

[好的，副队长。现场没发现其他情况，我想我们可以暂时收工了。]

[行，你休息吧，明天别忘了把脉搏调节器送过去，到时我们见机行事。你现在要记住的只有一点，你现在是卧底，身份是比尔·霍顿，千万别露出破绽……该死的，我真不……]

说话者突然住了口。霍顿等了一会儿，没能等到下文，忍不住歪了歪头。

[副队长？]

[——总之，你他妈的给我活着回来，听见没有？]

霍顿——或者说康纳，在听到这句话以后，嘴角不自觉地上扬了起来，霍顿的面容褪去，组成皮肤的粒子重组成了他本来的模样。

这句话来自于几十公里以外，传入到他的通讯系统时已经有些失真，但他依然能从中完完整整地接收到了汉克的关心，尽管这关心过于拐弯抹角，尽管汉克的语气更像是在抱怨。

而尽管和汉克的交流并不需要他真正发出声音，他还是调整回了自己原本的音色，轻声说了句：“好的，副队长。晚安。”

-

房间里只有最基本的家具：一张床，一个五斗柜，一张塑料桌面的书桌。康纳没费什么力气便搜查遍了房间的每一个角落。他基本上没发现什么异常，只有那个五斗柜最下层的抽屉引起了他的注意：抽屉里放了许多仿生人的用品，都是最新潮的，或是在购买时还相当新潮的玩意儿，然而怪异的是，这些用品大多都还完好地密封着，包装上面甚至落了一层灰尘，也就是说，它们从未被打开过。

康纳把这些用品一个不落地翻看了一遍，发现其中有几个也在他的愿望清单里，但因为价格问题，他始终没能把它们放进购物车。把它们同霍顿房间里其他的物品比较，的确会令人感到非常奇怪：霍顿本人的生活看起来简朴到了贫困的程度，却购买了如此多价格高昂的仿生人用品，这实在不是能够以正常逻辑理解的情况。更何况，从这些物品包装上的灰尘来看，那个仿生人也并不需要这些东西。

这让康纳想起那时在审讯室里，霍顿那些歇斯底里的关于“需要”和“感情”的呐喊。眼前的情况几乎是证实了他的推测：霍顿固执地认为仿生人的感情可以用物质来换取，然而事实上，对于那个仿生人来说，这些物品并非他所需要的东西。

霍顿看上去从未理解过那个仿生人的需要。也许他根本没问过。也许这是因为他从内心里认定仿生人不会有感性，因而即使仿生人对他表达了自己的想法，他也没有选择相信；又也许他以为在仿生人的演算机制里只有等价交换一种路径……没人知道霍顿是怎么想的，但无论如何，事已至此，再去追根溯源也没什么意义了。

康纳感到有些惋惜。他想，如果两人能够对于对方再多一点理解，也许霍顿现在正做着一份薪水不高但像样的工作，和他的仿生人朋友不算太富有但也足够愉快地生活下去。他看向手里蒙尘的仿生部件，汉克的影像在他的脑海中渐渐浮现了出来。“看来你的确不需要我嘛。”那天在现场时，汉克是这样说的。那么，霍顿不明白的事，汉克明白吗？明白仿生人的“需要”是什么，明白康纳还是需要他的？

这些物品的信息已经全部录入了康纳的记忆系统，康纳在脑中把它们按时间顺序排好，发现最新的一个购买于一个半月以前。霍顿的故事于是有了最后一块拼图：这是他最后一次为那个仿生人买东西，然后他们闹翻了，然后他加入了那个组织，然后他做了那些事，被警察逮捕。再然后康纳以他的身份回到了这里。

康纳把所有物品放回了原位，站起身来。窗外天色已近黄昏，系统内的时钟告诉他，到了该去交易地点的时间了，他于是把要交易的货物翻出来，藏进怀里，走出了这间房子。

交易地点在一个年久失修的电话亭，距离霍顿的住处并不远，只隔着一条街，走路即可到达。根据霍顿提供的信息，“霍顿”需要把货物放置到电话亭中的公用电话里（那个电话只是个空壳，只要找到开关，把它的表盘掀开，就能把东西放进去），等他离开以后，他的接头人会前来将货物取走。但霍顿并不知道接头人何时会来，所以，警局的计划是让康纳正常地放货，同时观察周围的异常，而汉克则带着一小队人，在交易地点不远处的一辆货车里监视附近的情况，等待行动。

[怎么样，有什么动静？]

当汉克的声音在他的脑中响起时，他已经走过了半条街，连警队在电话亭对面楼上布置的摄像头都进入了他的扫描范围，但他并未发现其他的监控设备，因而回复：[一切正常，副队长。]

[收到。按计划行动……注意保护自己。]

[好的，副队长。]

街道上几乎遇不到行人，即使偶尔撞见一两个，现在天色昏暗，灯光又稀疏，也没人会在这个破破烂烂的街上特意留意一个普通的贫民窟打扮青年。但是走到距离电话亭只剩十步之遥的地方，康纳还是故意在这里停了下来，咽了咽口水，四处张望，做出一副紧张又充满警惕的样子。

这让他看上去真像是个鬼鬼祟祟又战战兢兢的菜鸟反派，但实际上，他只是在对周围的情况进行更加细节的扫描。他最终一无所获，但系统还是判断，现在不能放松警惕，因而他还是模仿着霍顿的姿势继续走着。

从换上霍顿的面孔开始，直到现在，任务的进行几乎是过于顺利了，叫康纳不禁怀疑有什么自己没注意到的陷阱。但他还想到了另一种可能：也许霍顿只是最小的一枚棋子，即使他真的出了问题，也很难靠他来追踪到组织的其他人，因而他的接头人的确没在他的周围设下什么陷阱，而把谨慎都用在了不去暴露自己的身份上。

这个推测对于整个行动来说也许有一定价值，但对眼下的情况并无帮助，他于是把它暂时留存了起来，向汉克通报了[一切正常]，然后走进了电话亭里。他假装自己找不到电话外壳的开关，借此机会又将周围扫描了一圈，但最后也只好再次对汉克说了一遍：[一切正常。]

汉克简单地[嗯]了一声，听起来像在思考什么，但并没有担忧的意思，这让康纳也不禁安心了下来。汉克的沉稳总是能让他觉得安心。他打开了电话的外壳，极快地把脉搏调节器放了进去，然后就把电话合上，飞也似的逃出了亭子。他甚至没有再检查一下东西是否放置妥当，就头也不回地朝来时的方向快步走去，一边掏出老式手机给接头人发消息，一边在头脑中向汉克汇报：[任务已完成，未发现异常。]

[做得很好，小子。]汉克的声音低沉且温和，康纳不禁为此短暂地微笑了一下，[接下来就交给我们吧，你要做的就是别露出马脚。]

[好的，副队长。]他停顿了一下，继续说道，[是否需要我的支援？我可以在附近停留。街角有一家印度炸鸡，我可以以进食为理由去那里待命。]

[不必了，小子，这事儿交给我们吧。顺便，再给你个忠告，人类在进行完高度紧张的活动以后，第一个念头肯定是回到安全的地点，所以，你现在最合理的做法就是回到那个破房子里去。]

不能参与到接下来的行动，让康纳有些不甘，但他还是听从了汉克的指令，回复了一句：[好的，副队长。]然后顺着来时的路走了回去。

他留意着路上的行人——说不定他的接头人就是这些人之一。他总不能真的什么都不做。可是直到回到了霍顿的住处门前，他遇到的就只有一位年迈的墨西哥裔妇人，和一个酒气冲天的流浪汉，显然，这两人看上去都和本案没有半点儿关系。

看来今晚，他是不会有什么发现了。他闭了闭眼，压制下失落的情绪，走上台阶，踏进了面前破旧的房子。

房间内已经十分昏暗，只有月光勉强照亮着室内的景色。沙发，墙皮等等物品都没有变化，而那名寸头青年已经走了，取而代之的是一个金色短发的女性，她正背对着康纳，盯着房间深处的某处看。康纳看着她，突然感到一种强烈的不协调感，他的系统也立刻对这名女性的身份给出了猜测——

不，这不可能。康纳下意识地反对自己的想法。但他的系统困在了这个猜测中，就好像这是唯一合理的答案，而康纳甚至想不出该以什么理由将它证伪。

察觉到康纳进门的响动，那名女性僵硬地，缓慢地向他的方向转头。而不等她的面孔完全暴露在视线里，康纳就立刻认出了这个人——

不，他认出了这个仿生人。

型号TX200，家政仿生人，2029年款，老机型。而他面前这一台，在2035年之后便再也没有更新过组件，设备老化，功能落后。现在，她和康纳对视着，眼神中流露出复杂的情绪，但她的面部表达太过简陋，在人类的肉眼看来，她的脸上什么表情都没有，就连康纳也是通过仿生人的交流方式才阅读出她眼神中的那些情感——那些犹豫，绝望……以及某种深重的爱。

然后她的嘴角机械地上扬了起来。人类会认为这个笑容中只包含有纯粹的愉快，但康纳能接收到空气中异常的频率，只有他知道，在这个微笑的面具之下，那个真实的她看起来有多悲伤。

她保持着微笑。当她开口的那一刻，康纳头脑中出现一声轰鸣，然后他听到她正轻声地呼唤他：“比尔？”

那个五斗柜最下方的抽屉，原本只露出一道缝隙，而在这一个瞬间，它在康纳的记忆中被完全打开了，那些仿生部件，那些升级装备一一在他面前摊开——康纳盯着眼前的女性，方才被他坚决否定的猜测，如今像河流干涸后立在河床上的孤石，成了这一条河流中唯一的真实。

她就是霍顿所说的那个仿生人。


	6. Chapter 6

他的系统中发出一些“刺啦，刺啦”的噪音，直到过去了几秒——也许更久，也许更短——他才终于听到汉克正焦急地喊着他：[康纳？——嘿，康纳！该死的——]

他回过神来，急忙首先应答道：[我没事，副队长。]

[操，]汉克松了口气，[你那边的声音好像漏电了似的，我还以为出了什么事呢。]

[不，我……我只是遇到了情况。]

尽管话是这样说的，但他语气中的不知所措实在太过明显，通讯系统另一端的汉克只沉默了半秒，便立刻严肃起来，沉声问他：[怎么回事？]

他被问住了。事实上，对于眼前的情况，他也曾进行过演算，因而并不该感到惊奇，只是不知为何，他仍感到此刻的情形和他的演算有什么微妙的出入，因此，他盯着那个仿生人，只能好像全身生锈了一般僵立在那儿，手脚都不知该如何摆放似的。而与之相反的是，他的脉搏调节器却在极快地鼓动着，大脑也在高速运转地思考：现在，他该怎么做？

摆在他面前的有好几个选项，引向好结果的概率所差无几，他因此犹豫不决。但这种犹豫没有维持多久：就好像有一种奇异的，非自然的力量引领着他似的，他内心的天平不知不觉地便偏向了“向汉克询问”这个选择。

他不确定汉克对情况有多少了解，但在他对面的那台TX200的压力值正随着沉默的延长而渐渐攀升，为了避免情况恶化，他只好用最简洁的方式来描述眼前的情况：[副队长，霍顿曾经有一个关系非常亲密的仿生人——]

[我知道这事儿。]汉克打断了他的话，这让他不禁为节省下一点时间而松了一口气。而汉克的下一句，就好像道出了在一长串代码中，那令整个程序崩溃的，短短一个字符的错误，像一束强光刺照到康纳头脑中的暗角，让他一瞬间豁然开朗——他听到汉克语气惊奇地说：[老天，是他？]

“他”。没错，问题就出在这里：不管是在和霍顿对话时，还是在之后的演算中，康纳始终默认霍顿所说的仿生人是一位男性，从来没考虑过对方是女性的情况，所以才会感觉到那微妙的不协调。他的系统再一次不自觉地偏离了原定的程序，好在汉克的声音及时把他拉回了现实：[别傻愣着，快说点儿什么……就说些霍顿那天曾对你说的！别让他起疑心。]

康纳眨了眨眼，迅速冷静下来。他本想告诉汉克对方是女性，但几乎是立刻就将这个做法否决了：这信息并不重要，何况汉克也可以听到对方的声音，他没有特意告知的必要。他于是把那些杂乱的念头暂时放置一边，对着TX200故作厌恶地皱起眉头：“你来干什么？”

他注意到TX200的两只手正捏着衣角：“我只是想来看看你。”

“有什么好看的？没有你，我可过得好极了。”康纳想到审讯室霍顿的样子，又冷笑了一下，补充道：“噢，我跟你说这个干嘛？反正你也不是真的想来找我。”

过了三秒左右，TX200才终于带着那种标准的微笑，轻柔地开口：“不，比尔，请相信我，我很想知道你过得好。”

TX200依旧保持着微笑，康纳却感觉到胸口被人狠狠撞击了一下。人类不会察觉，但他总能够无比清楚地感受到那些情绪。她那么急迫，那么绝望地试图向霍顿表达自己，可她的型号太老了，即使思想已经自由，她的面孔，她的肢体，依然只足够支撑她做出这样的微笑。

她将悲伤投掷在这个房间里，力度像在湖中央投掷一块巨石，涟漪剧烈地撞击着康纳的情绪模块，剧烈到他几乎能感到同等的悲伤。只是因为她的面孔上还是带着笑的，人类在岸上，涟漪甚至没不过他们的脚趾尖，只能望见她的笑容，便会以为她永远是一面平静的，无波澜的湖，永远没有哀愁，永远不会哭。

康纳突然意识到自己完全被这些情绪带跑了，急忙把一些数据清空，试图将受到的影响降到最低，毕竟比尔·霍顿不该对她的真实情绪有什么反应。他扬起下巴，装出一副不为所动的样子：“想知道我过得好？呵，我凭什么相信你？”

TX200愣在了那里，微笑几乎消失了，但嘴角还是可笑地轻微上扬着。康纳的胸口又抽痛了一下，他尽力维持着冷漠的表情，趁机朝她身后的楼梯走过去。

他听到汉克吸气的声音，似乎是要说些什么。当他又向前走了一步之后，他才终于听到了汉克开口：[做得好，小子。]汉克的语气有些奇怪，但这句称赞足以让他忽略掉这一点，甚至险些露出微笑。好在他及时克制住了。

把TX200晾在那儿是个好主意，也许这样一来，她会自讨没趣地离开这里，而即使没有，康纳也得到了一些时间来思考如何继续应对她——顺便思考那些刚刚被他留在“稍后再想”列表里的事。但他才向前迈出了几步，TX200竟快步向他走了过来，抓住了他的手腕：“不，比尔，我想和你谈谈！”

[该死的。]他听到汉克在对面骂了一句，显然也意识到情况的棘手。康纳试探性地走出了下一步棋，他板起脸，暴躁地说：“还有什么好谈的？操，别再来烦我了！”

他试图甩开TX200的钳制。这以RK800的机能来说本应毫不费力，但霍顿不该有这样的力气，他只好控制着力度，在试图挣扎的同时也注意着隐藏自己的真实身份。“放开我！”他朝TX200吼道，对方却将他抓得更紧。TX200的情绪所释放出的信号加强了，使得康纳的系统又出现了一瞬间的不稳定，他咬紧牙关维持着原来的表情。

“我只是想和你谈谈。”TX200的声音依旧平静温柔，“求你，这是我最后一次找你，至少听我说完，好吗？比尔，求你了。”

[别答应她，]汉克粗声粗气地说，[听着，别给自己找麻烦，尽快甩掉她，别让她继续影响你。]

“可我不想和你谈！”康纳怒吼道，继续尝试甩开她，“你给我听好，我现在和你什么关系都没有，别再缠着我了！你听不懂吗？！你——”

“——我只想说一句我爱你！”

康纳的动作一下子停住了，他再也顾不得其他，顺从着本能对TX200露出惊讶的神情。他从未想到这一步。他以为霍顿与仿生人只是密友，可是，“爱”？当TX200说出这句话，他不由自主地重新审视了对方强烈的情绪信号，一个事实便这样劈进了他的推理模块——原来他们是爱人，而不像康纳之前所推理的那样。

原来霍顿的那些关于需要与感情的控诉，是对他的爱人，而不是对他的密友，更不是对他的亲人。

康纳突然迫切地想要听到汉克的声音。有什么东西正叩着他系统中的某扇门，怦怦，怦怦。它似乎是一个答案，能够回答那在他的推理模块中盘旋了许久的疑问，可如今这答案近在咫尺，他却突然心生胆怯，就好像门外的答案是什么吃人的怪兽，他只敢站在距离门很远的地方等着，连靠近一步都不敢。

不能一个人过去。他需要听到汉克的声音。说些什么，他想。只要汉克说些什么，随便什么，都足够他鼓起勇气去打开门，面对那只怪兽。可是汉克什么都没有说。

见康纳忘记了动作，TX200急忙上前一步，趁他回神之前继续说了下去：“我爱你。我知道你不会相信我，但我不知道该如何让你相信。也许使用你买来的物件的确能让我的表情和语气都更加丰富，更能让我的话听起来可信，但我不想让自己看上去只是为了这些东西才和你在一起。”

她抓住康纳手臂的手甚至开始颤抖，康纳几乎要妥协了，就在这时，汉克的声音及时从系统中传来：[别受她影响。]老警探异常坚定地说，[假装为此动摇，但千万别当真！绝不能让她久留，听到了吗？]

[明白，副队长。]

康纳咽了咽口水，目光闪烁了一下，又迅速板起了脸：“别想骗我了！你只是不敢这么做而已！如果你做了那些升级改造，你却还是……还是这副样子……我就什么都知道了，不是吗？”

接下来的话让他的胸口产生一阵异常的刺痛。他知道这是为什么，是怪兽拿来了斧子，那门已经破了个缝，而他什么都做不了，只能贴住身后的墙，眼睁睁看着门上的缝隙越来越大，怪兽的模样在自己面前逐渐显露。

他的话语颤抖着：“我会知道你是……没有感情的，我会知道你并不爱我。”

脉搏调节器此刻像是一个碾进胸口的铁皮锥子，阻断了他全身的蓝血传输，他甚至不知道自己如何还能站在这里。又停顿了好一会儿，他才终于叹出一口气，说出了最后一句：“我会知道你并不需要我。”

他奇妙地平静了下来。汉克的身影出现在脑海，像一个象征，他想他明白这意味着什么：那扇门已经彻底毁坏了，怪物就那么摊开双臂，大大咧咧地站在他面前。它变成了一串字符，在他的控制面板上愉快地跳跃着，颜色明朗，字字清晰，而康纳艰难地咀嚼着每一个字母，艰难得仿佛自己是个刚刚识字的人类婴孩。他被这怪物困住了，呆立在它面前。一切答案都如此明晰地展示在他面前，而他不知所措，不敢置信。

“不是的，”在他面前，TX200的表情非常平静，“比尔，你明白吗？我需要的不是那些，我需要的只是你——”

[康纳——]汉克的声音打断了TX200的话，同时帮助他恍惚逃出怪物的地盘，像逃出一场噩梦。可是汉克呼唤他的名字，这声音又将他拖入了更深的梦魇。

[康纳。]汉克这样叫他，却没有下文。他等了一会儿，汉克那一端突然出现了一阵混乱，他只听到汉克说：[什么？——发现了？！该死的，康纳，那家伙出现了，你自己小心——]然后“咔”地一声，他的通讯系统内便只剩下了一片沉寂。

TX200还想要说什么，因而更紧地抓住了康纳的手腕，然而过了一会儿，又好像脱力一般将双臂垂下，头颅也低垂下去：“算了，不管我说什么，你都不会再相信我了。”

这话说完，她又猛地将头抬了起来：“可是我不明白，比尔，我不明白。我是爱你的，我知道你也爱我……为什么我们会走到这一步？”

“因为你不明白，”康纳几乎不假思索地回答她，“我呢？我也没想过。”

TX200愣住了。康纳想起汉克告诫过：[尽快甩掉她。]因此，他不再等待对方的回答，而是转身朝着楼上自己的房间走去了。

当踏上第一级台阶，他好像突然想起了什么一样停了下来，转过头。那台TX200还站在原地。

“老天啊，”他说，“我爱你吗？”

他听起来像在问那个仿生人，又像在问自己。TX200不说话，只是愣愣地盯着他，他也觉得没什么好说的了，因而转回头，重新踏上了楼梯，开始剩下的路程。

他想要和汉克住在一起，他不想要汉克和别人约会。他需要汉克，他也需要汉克知道这个。他想要触摸汉克的手，他想要拥抱他，而就在刚刚，他突然意识到他想要做的还有更多。

房门“吱呀”一声被推开，他走进房间，关好门，重重地倚在了门板上。

组成霍顿容貌面具的微粒开始变化扭曲，如同一场混乱的潮涨，而当潮落之后，他的脸上显现出了自己原本的面孔。这张面孔表情松弛，毫无情绪，而他的眼神中充斥的也只有空洞与茫然。

通讯系统的另一端还是一片寂静。他倾听着，直到这寂静开始变得喧嚣，他嘴唇颤抖了一下，就像从悬崖边丢下石块，那句话从他的口中被极轻地抛掷出去。坠落的过程如此完美且自然，好像这是件天经地义的事，是如同太阳东升西落一样显而易见的道理。而他不禁惊异于自己竟现在才想到这个。

他轻声但坚定地说：“我爱你，汉克。”


	7. Chapter 7

当汉克接入通讯系统时，康纳正躺在床上充电。一听见老警探那句声音洪亮的“操”，他立刻从床上笔直地弹了起来，询问汉克：[出了什么事，副队长？]

[真他娘的像只老鼠，]汉克愤恨地说，[都已经跟了好几个街区啦，结果呢？该死的，竟然还是叫他给跑了！]

尽管汉克说得不够明确，康纳还是立刻明白了他在说跟踪接头人的事。他略微思索了几秒，然后便把这些数据存放起来，开始询问汉克那边的情况：[明白，副队长。除此之外，你们有没有什么收获？]

[嗯哼，]汉克的语气缓和了一些，甚至带上了一点得意，[这家伙百密一疏，被监控录像拍到了正脸。虽然只有模糊不清的一两秒，也足够我们查出他的身份了。]

康纳听到汉克那头劈里啪啦响了一会儿，然后他的系统中便收到了由一份汉克传来的档案，正是那位接头人的个人资料。他没有立刻打开查阅，而是先把这份档案存储了起来，毕竟现在，他还有更重要的事要和汉克商讨：[副队长，就在刚刚，我收到了来自接头人的信息。他们要我再去收集到一个TR300的脉搏调节器，然后才能向我支付酬劳。]

汉克惊奇地说了句“什么”，然后就陷入了沉默。康纳知道他在想什么，在收到这条信息时，他同样是愣了几秒才能做出下一步反应。霍顿曾说，只要顺利将脉搏调节器送到组织的手中，他们就会付钱。而康纳收到的这条信息却将规则改变了，理由则是：“需要证实你的身份。”他几乎是在看到消息的那一刻便得出了一个推论：对方开始对“霍顿”的身份有所怀疑了（这大概是因为发现了汉克他们的跟踪）。而随着这个推论而至的，则是一阵让他的系统停格了足足几秒的恐惧感。

恐惧驱使着他想要立刻与汉克联络，但他非常强硬地把这种做法删除：他不想让汉克担心。在和汉克通话之前，他需要再冷静一点。他于是先让自己在床上躺下来，连接上充电装置，理清数据乱流，并开始思考应对这种情况的办法，而现在，他在床上躺了不到两分钟，汉克的线路就接入了他的通讯系统。

[该死的，]汉克狠狠地咒骂了一句，但语气听起来镇静了许多，显然已经完全接受了眼下的情况：[看来是被他们发现了什么。好吧，估计会有点儿麻烦，不过也不算难办。那么首先，我们得给你找一个脉搏调节器，嗯？]

汉克开始有条不紊地分析，让康纳心中的恐惧奇妙地平静了下来。他不禁略微弯起嘴角：[谢谢。]

[‘谢谢？’]汉克笑出了声，[别这么客气。这是我们共同的任务，你需要的支援都是我应该做的。所以，在我们找到合适的脉搏调节器之前，你就好好想想怎么面对他们的怀疑吧，别的什么都别管。]

我感谢的不是这个。康纳笑着摇摇头，没有再向汉克解释，而只是说：[好的，副队长。]

[另外，我们也会对你的接头人进行跟进调查。计划暂时这样定下，如果有了什么情况，记得立刻通知我，我一直都在，嗯？]汉克停了下来，沉稳的声音仿佛近在耳畔，康纳不禁闭上眼睛。他微弱地[嗯]了一声，而汉克直到听见他的回复才舒了口气，继续说了下去，这一次语调轻松了不少：[老天！真是块儿难啃的骨头，等这活儿结束了，你可得好好奖励奖励自己，跟我去喝一杯怎么样？你还没喝过酒呢。]

汉克的笑声再一次传来，康纳在为这笑声融化的同时，也迅速意识到谈话已经接近了尾声。他体内的脉冲因为这个认知而变得迅疾，让他的机体（尤其是面部的）开始发热，而体内钛液随着脉冲而产生的，在血管内的涌流几乎清晰可辨起来。

他先是尽量切断这些感官的信号传输，对汉克说了句：[好的，副队长。]然后便不禁咬住了嘴唇，开始紧张地等待。他在等汉克为谈话画上句号，汉克每一次都会以那些话为结尾，这次也没有什么理由会成为例外。这在以前对他来说只是一个习惯，尽管他也会为此而产生类似愉悦的感受，但直到最近，他才知道自己的愉悦是为了什么，并开始对此有了秘而不宣的期望。

汉克说：[好，你去忙吧，记得保持警惕，注意安全。我可不想去什么仿生人回收站之类的地方把你的零件淘回来，再拼回去，所以，保护好自己，别给我找麻烦，听明白了吗？]

来自汉克的叮嘱，这正是康纳所期待的，他不禁傻乎乎地微笑起来，面部的机体奇迹般地再次升温了。他正要回应，汉克突然笑了笑：[我根本不必说的，是不是？你总是能照顾好自己，我这些话就像老太婆的唠叨一样。]

[不是的，副队长，我只是——]他急忙反驳，然后推理模块便开始寻找理由，让这个反驳更加可信。可是不管他如何演算，得到的结果都只有“我爱你”这一个，而这句话他总不能在这时就说出口。

最终，他也只好硬着头皮说：[我只是喜欢你的嘱咐。我想听到它们，请别停止这么做。]

汉克低低地笑了一声，让康纳觉得自己的回答得到了肯定，紧绷的神经因此立刻放松了下来。汉克的笑声仿佛近在耳边，他几乎能感到汉克温暖的呼吸，而他不得不关掉语音系统才能阻止自己发出舒适的叹息。

[不必担心，小子，]汉克的声音带了一点狡黠，[想让我闭嘴？你可不够格。就算你已经厌烦了这些唠叨，我也要说给你，说一千遍，说一万遍，我才不管你愿不愿意听呢。]

他皱起了眉。汉克在想什么？这些让他温暖，愉悦，让他确信汉克懂得他需要什么，确信汉克至少以某种方式爱着他的话，他怎么会不愿意听呢？

他真想把这些情绪信号直接传输到汉克的系统里，可是汉克没有“系统”，他想要表达，就只好尽量用认真的语气说：[请别这样说，副队长，我当然愿意听。]而即使这样做了，他也还是不能确定汉克是否能完整地理解他。

这不是他第一次意识到这个问题了，而他同时还发现这种不确定是与人类相处最令他烦恼的一点。但他想他可以克服这个。他这样想着，就听到另一头的汉克含含糊糊地哼了一声，然后便匆匆结束了他们的通讯。

他为此微笑起来。他对汉克太过熟悉，因而知道老警探这样的回应并非出于不耐烦，而只是实在不擅长更坦率地表达感谢。他甚至能想到汉克现在的表情：眉头纠结，眼神躲闪，双颊和耳根都泛起了肉眼难见，但还是能被康纳感应出来的红。这让他想到，理解汉克的这些反应也曾花了他不少时间来着，但现在看来显然这些精力的消耗有了相当不错的收获。他于是确信，所有关于汉克的事，只要假以时日，他总能够明白的。

-

六天之后的夜里，汉克发来信息，通知他来取脉搏调节器。这个时间是他们商定好的，依照汉克的经验，六天的时间应该足够霍顿拿到另一个脉搏调节器，而如果再延后几天，对方恐怕会开始怀疑霍顿的诚意，因而六天的间隔是个恰当的决定。在收到汉克的消息后，康纳没有耽搁，立刻从床上坐了起来，藏好充电装置，确保了房间里的东西都不会暴露他的身份，这才朝楼下走去了。

他在楼下遇到了熟悉的寸头青年，这家伙看上去像是嗑多了红冰，靠着沙发一角瘫坐着，脸上挂着愚蠢的傻笑。他也许听到了“霍顿”下楼的脚步声，所以脑袋才会朝楼梯的方向迟钝地转了转，将嘴角咧得更开，喉咙里泄出古怪的笑声。康纳没理他，只是在路过他时极短暂地投去了一瞥，然后便越过那片木门的残骸，开始向汉克通知的地点出发。

汉克和他约在一个酒吧的后巷，那间酒吧和他的住处同样处在一个贫民区，但距离他尚有二十分钟的车程。公交车在站台停下，他走上去，找了个位置坐下，然后开始朝窗外看。车辆很快就启动了，窗外的景色流动起来，而他的系统也开始运转，演算拿到脉搏调节器之后的事，比如他将要和他的街头人进行正面的交锋，比如他的身份已经有了暴露的危险，他又该如何再取信于犯罪者。他偶尔会想到汉克，想到他对汉克的喜欢，想到他们这几天的谈话，以及之前的回忆。他也想到了自己要如何处理这种感情，但这在任务面前实在是没什么要紧的，他自然而然地将它们存放在了“待处理任务”最末尾的位置。

他很清楚，现在这种情况之下，自己不该对汉克做任何事。以他对人类的了解，不管他对这份感情做出怎样的行动，他和汉克的关系都必定会发生变化，而哪怕这变化微乎其微，汉克都会需要花时间去适应，这就会影响他们的行动。如果汉克对他并不抱有相同的感情，这还会让汉克为难，而他绝不想让汉克陷入这样的困境。所以，他就只是保持着对汉克的感情，至于他要为这种情感所做的事，他完全可以等到这次卧底任务结束之后再去考虑。

公交车在站台停下，他起身下车，开始朝汉克通知他的地点走去。

他在街巷中穿梭，最后左转进入了他们约定的后巷。就在他左转时，他还沉浸在关于身份，交易的推测中，一点儿也没有告白的念头，然而，当他转过了这最后一个街角，转到一条逼仄的，狭长的，肮脏的小巷；当他看到在两面红砖墙之间唯一的一个人类（他正盯着在小垃圾桶里翻找食物的野猫）；当那个人类注意到他的出现，转过头来，在看到他时抿唇微笑，低沉地说：“好久不见啊，小子。”当那个人类向他走来，并对他张开双臂时——一种冲动像山洪一样将他淹没了。


	8. Chapter 8

就好像有病毒感染了他的某条神经，进而向全身扩散，所有其他系统的运转都被迫暂停，病毒排山倒海地袭来，几乎就要成功把他的首要任务改写为“对汉克告白”——几乎。当那些病毒向他系统的更深处侵入，终于有一个念头让他恢复了一点清醒：如果他现在这么做了，他不能保证这不会对任务产生影响，更不能保证汉克不会因此而为难。他紧紧抓住这个念头，努力稳定住体内的数据乱流，又花了几秒钟的时间，才终于让系统重新正常运转起来。

他尽力清扫着系统内的这些“病毒”，却无法完全根除，它们还在某一些节点里躲藏着，当他的系统正常运转，数据顺流而下，来到那个节点，它们就会突然跳出来提醒他告白的事，他只好再手忙脚乱地将它赶走。

脉搏调节器的运作过于快了，他浑身发热，尤其是面部。他侥幸地想着，自己正顶着霍顿的面孔，也许汉克不会看出来他在脸红。然而他注意到汉克的眉头微微皱了起来，他不禁感到紧张。“怎么了，副队长？”他用自己最平板的声音问道。这句话说完，他才发现这个声音根本不属于霍顿：这是他自己的声音！他下意识地伸出手摸了摸自己的脸，触感过于熟悉了，他简直想把自己的脸埋进沙坑。竟然紧张到无法维持伪装，他怎么会犯这种错误？“抱歉，副队长，我……”

“呃，你是不是，忘记充电了之类的？”汉克勉强问道，康纳急忙称是。汉克重新露出笑容：“挺好的，让我看看你，反正也没别人看见，是不是？”

康纳挤出一个微笑，希望自己的脸红不要太过明显了。汉克继续说道：“那家伙的脸总是他娘的让我想过去揍上一拳，不过现在面对的是你这张脸，我就不用担心会忍不住把你的什么零件打坏了。”

汉克重新朝他伸出了手。他眨了眨眼睛。面对汉克张开的怀抱，他犹豫了起来。他真想立刻冲进老警探的怀里，紧紧抱住他，甚至做更多的事。但这样会不会太明显了？系统根据他们之前的互动，推算出这是个正常的反应，但在犹豫过后，康纳还是计算着克制自己的热情，微笑着，稳健地朝汉克走去。

汉克看着他的目光由欣喜渐渐变得有些诡异，让他慌张了起来：难道汉克还是发现了他在想什么吗？他走到汉克面前站定。按照他之前的推算，现在他应该像电视剧的老友相遇情节里一样拥抱住汉克，然而面对现在这种情况，他又有一点不确定了。

在他面前，汉克的双臂还是僵硬地，尴尬地张开着。如果他继续忽视汉克的动作，显然也不是正常的行为，他只好强制停止了系统的运算，不再想任何事，果断地倾身抱住了汉克。

汉克身上属于人类的温暖一下子包裹住了他，伴随着他再熟悉不过的味道：波本威士忌，相扑，老木制衣柜的霉味儿。他突然意识到自己有多想念这些，不管是汉克，他的拥抱，还是别的与他有关的一切。这种想念让他系统里的数据又出现了异常，脉搏调节器剧烈地运作着，几乎要从他的胸口里蹦出来。他甚至能感觉到一些钛液涌上了他的眼眶。他慌忙清理这些异常的数据，同时计算着自己该表现出多少的热情，小心翼翼地控制着力度。

这让他们的拥抱变得异常尴尬，汉克回抱住他时，两只手先是在他的腰际收紧了，然而过了几秒，又谨慎地放松了一点。他的肢体如此僵硬，那两只手环着康纳的腰，都好像是刻意地摆放在那里似的。康纳也察觉到了这一点，不禁后知后觉地想到，他是不是小心过了头？但事已至此，他总不能突然改动，只好把这些胡思乱想都清除掉就这样和汉克这样尴尬地拥抱了下去。

直到汉克不自在地咳了一声，把手从他的腰上拿开，轻轻地推了他一下，他才终于如蒙大赦，急忙从善如流地放开了汉克，向后退了一步。

“呃，好吧，就只是……”汉克不自在地抓了抓头发，好像突然想起来什么一样“噢”了一声，转身从地面上拿起一个包裹，递给了康纳，“噢，你要的东西在这里。”

康纳郑重地向他道谢，把包裹接了过来，收进了背包。汉克干巴巴地笑了几声：“别客气，这都是我们应该做的。”

然后他们之间就陷入了沉默。过了一会儿，汉克活动了一下身子，尽量轻松地开口：“对了，关于那个家伙，我们又查出了一些新信息，等会儿发给你。”

“好的，副队长。”他这才想起自己也有需要向汉克汇报的消息，就像抓住了救命稻草，迫不及待地说道：“我已经黑进了霍顿的手机，并调查出和他联络的手机似乎不只有一部，也许顺着这个思路，我们可以调查出不止一个犯罪分子。”

汉克咧开嘴笑了：“不错嘛，小子。”这让康纳不禁微笑起来，同时松了口气：看来他们之间的谈话终于回到了正常的状态。汉克继续说了下去：“另外，关于凶器的调查也有了进展。我们排查了售卖同型号电棍的商店，发现有一个订单非常可疑。那个订单是在两个月之前下的，一共买了三十根。我们之后调查出了购买者的身份，又发现这个身份根本就是假的，听起来更可疑了是不是？所以，我们现在也在跟进这条线索，但愿能有所发现。”

康纳点点头。他等着汉克继续说下去，而汉克似乎没有别的要说，因而两人再次陷入了沉默。沉默让康纳脑袋里那些病毒再次活跃起来，而告白再次成为了被提到HUD上的任务，他几乎就要将那句话脱口而出。好在汉克及时开始了下一个话题：“你最近怎么样？”

他稍微冷静了下来。对汉克微笑了一下：“我很好，副队长，请别担心。”

汉克咧嘴笑起来：“看来一个人过得还不错？”

“不！”在意识到之前，他已经喊了出来。汉克的话让他想起了这次卧底之前的事，想起了汉克的约会，又想起两人关于他是否该离开汉克独立生活的讨论，而要和汉克分开的恐惧再次抓住了他。他用力摇了摇头：“副队长，我——”

汉克赶紧摆了摆手：“嘿，我只是开个玩笑。要是你真的打算一个人生活了，我还有点儿舍不得呢。”

听到汉克的回答，康纳冷静了下来，开始觉得心虚。他又一次反应过度了。汉克的那句话的确听起来更像是一句玩笑，他应该能听出来的，可是他现在……他低下头，不敢直视汉克的双眼。汉克上前一步，向他的肩膀伸出手臂：“嘿，别这么紧张。我说了多少次，不会让你——”

他停下了话头。他的手臂已经搂住了康纳，康纳却在这样亲密的身体接触中全身僵硬起来。康纳真想给自己一拳。汉克咳了一声，讪讪地松开了他的肩膀，他急忙解释：“不，副队长，我不是——”

“不，没关系的，我明白，”汉克挤出一个微笑，在他的肩上最后拍了拍，“毕竟我们已经这么长时间没见面了，是不是？也许你只是……呃，不太习惯，我能理解。慢慢来。”

“我没有不习惯，”真该死，他怎么能让汉克有这样的误会？“我……我不是故意这样做的，副队长——”

“好了，这只是件小事，就让它过去吧，嗯？”汉克摸了摸鼻子，“呃，你有自己的意志，你可以做任何你想做的事，也可以，呃，有不那么想做的事。”

康纳攥紧了拳头：“抱歉，汉克，我真的……想要和你……”

系统内响起警报音，他转过了头。这句话说下去会变得非常危险，告白已经到了嘴边，稍有不慎就要掉出来，他只好暂时闭上嘴巴，思考该如何把这句话圆回来。这时，汉克再次开口了：“行啦，你道什么歉？我可一点儿也没有责怪你的意思，你把我当成什么人啦？”

他朝着康纳的方向伸出手，又在中途停下，调转方向将手伸向了自己的后脑，抓了抓头发：“真的没什么。继续说说你的事吧，别他妈的想这些了，行不？”

康纳被这个景象刺痛了双眼，系统再次爆发出一阵乱流。汉克那只手原本是要落在他肩上的，现在却改变了方向，而这都是因为他的异常举动。不该是这样的。他想起两人从前亲密无间的牵手，拥抱，甚至亲吻，那才是他们应有的互动。他们之间本不该有罅隙，然而现在，汉克甚至连把手搭在他肩上的动作都要这么战战兢兢。

就在这个瞬间，愧疚感让他系统的最后一道防线变得不堪一击：他忍住告白是因为不想让汉克为难，而如果他的忍耐让汉克受到了更大的伤害，他这样做还有什么意义？

“不，副队长，”他看着汉克，情感如同泄洪一般淹没了他的全部系统，而他决定不再试图筑起堤坝，而是让它们顺着他的发声系统流淌而出，“我喜欢你搂着我。”

他的话似乎令汉克不知所措，汉克只犹豫地发出了一个简单的语气词，然后便没了声响。他于是继续说了下去。

“我喜欢你搂着我，汉克。我喜欢和你拥抱，我喜欢你的温暖，也喜欢你身上威士忌和相扑的味道。我只是……只是……”

他说到这里才感觉到害羞，因而又花了几秒的时间将这点羞涩克服，这才继续说了下去。

“我只是有点太喜欢了。”他的系统乱成一团，下面的话没有经过任何系统的处理就从口中跑了出去，他甚至好像不知道自己说了些什么。“我只是有点太喜欢你了，汉克。我想我爱上你了。”

他住了嘴，等着汉克的回应。将这些情感数据疏导出来之后，他的系统终于可以正常运转了，不再有“病毒”跳出来捣乱，让他松了口气。但很快，他突然极其清楚地意识到了自己刚刚做了什么，又开始对汉克的回应感到紧张，而对面的汉克始终沉默着，迟迟没有动作。他不由自主地开始演算汉克可能的反应，汉克会拒绝他吗？会不会因此而不再和他交往，甚至这次的任务都会转交给他人来负责（如果会的话，他只希望汉克不会把任务交给李德警探）？他会以任务为借口敷衍了事吗？他会接受吗？

他紧紧盯着汉克，生怕漏掉对方哪一个微小的表情变化，而汉克只是愣了一会儿，然后便咧嘴笑了起来。康纳的疑问于是得到了解答，他不禁同样露出微笑。汉克的笑容十分真诚，康纳想，这至少能说明他的话没有让汉克感到困扰，而只要保证这一点，不管汉克会如何反应，他想他都是可以接受的。

“好吧，没想到你会现在说这事儿，”汉克眨眨眼睛，“我以为至少要到任务结束呢。”

他这时才想到自己的举动对任务可能产生的影响，皱起了眉：“对不起，副队长，是我太冲动了，我——”

“停！怎么又道歉啦？”汉克笑着摇了摇头，“我相信你能处理好这件事，只要别让它影响到任务，嗯？”

“好的，副队长，”康纳略微垂下头，盯着鞋尖，然后小心地眨着眼睛向汉克看过去，“那么，如果我的行为影响了你，请接受我的道歉。”

“啊？”汉克歪着嘴巴笑了起来，点了点康纳的额头，“你这塑料脑袋又在想些什么？我又不是青春期的毛头小子，怎么会分不清这点儿轻重？”

他在康纳的头发上揉了一把。康纳心中的石头终于全部落地，抿唇露出微笑。现在，他所担心的情况都没有发生，关于汉克的问题都被解决，这是最好的结果了。所以，他本应为此而感到满足的，然而他的系统却如此贪得无厌，又弹出了另一个问题：那么，汉克要接受他的告白吗？

他忍不住盯着汉克看，汉克感受到他热切的视线，别扭地转过了眼睛，不再和他对视。汉克开始抓耳挠腮，一副很焦急的样子，就好像他预定了本应在半小时前送达的鲜花，却直到现在都没见到花的影子。

康纳保持着原本的姿势，耐心地等着，终于，汉克好像终于下定了什么决心，叹了口气，清了清嗓子：“好吧，总之，呃，没事，”他支支吾吾地说，“我是说，现在真不是个合适的时候，是吧？”

康纳张开了嘴，又要说出道歉的话，汉克赶紧朝他挥了挥手：“不，不是，我是说，呃，这该死的垃圾桶，这些该死的油渍，那儿甚至有一摊该死的呕吐物，是吧？是啊，所以，真不怎么合适。不过，呃，我也爱你，所以这也没什么。老天，瞧啊，说不定呢你就要见到那帮家伙了，对吧？对，我们还有任务呢，真他娘的该——”

“什么？”

康纳的系统因为汉克的那句话而出现了暂时的紊乱，因而他晚了一步才打断汉克的啰嗦：“你说什么？”

“我说，这该死的……”

“不是这个。”他忍不住靠近了汉克，声音压低了，“我没听清楚，副队长，请你再说一遍。”

汉克的肩膀明显绷紧了，过了一会儿，他叹息了一声，肩膀也随之放松下来：“我爱你。”然后他似乎感到了难为情，皱皱鼻子，语调又开始变得不耐烦：“这下满意了吧？操，能不能别说这个了？我们不如聊聊……”

“好的，副队长。”康纳已经得到了自己想要的答案，因而敷衍地打断了汉克的话，睁大了眼睛，然后歪着头急切地问道：“那我可以和你交往吗？”

他的眼神闪亮得就像一只小狗，汉克看着他，表情就好像被什么噎住了。“你……呃，”他眨眨眼，“康纳，现在不是……”

“噢，”康纳突然想到了什么，语气变得有点失落，“对了，你还在和其他人约会，所以我们不能在一起。”

“老天啊，”汉克无奈地扶了扶额头，“你又在想什么？真是搞不懂你们这些塑料脑袋了。你以为我为什么要找别人约会？还不是因为你。如果没有你，我和相扑过得也挺好，可是你来了，这一切都他妈的乱了，你明白吗？你这么年轻，又英俊，无所不能，而我他妈的爱上你了，你想要我怎么办？难道要走过去说，嘿，康纳，我爱上你了？老天，饶了我吧，我还有点儿自知之明，我知道自己该做的就是认清现实，告诉自己你不会爱我，也不需要我，然后找一个更合适的伴侣凑活着过日子。”

康纳皱起眉，用力摇了摇头。这不是汉克第一次说这种话了，而他从来都不喜欢。汉克为什么总是不能正视自己呢？“你的确不年轻了，但依然英俊，并且是一名优秀的警探，”他忍不住抓住了汉克的手臂，“而对我来说，我喜欢你，需要你，也不想看你和其他的伴侣共度一生，因为我爱你。”

他已经做好了继续和汉克争论这个话题的准备，而他也有自信自己能够赢得这场辩论，但出乎意料的是，汉克并没有继续下去，而是没好气儿地翻了个白眼：“是啊，我知道。感谢上帝，关于这点，我比你发现得还要早那么几天吧。”

康纳睁大眼睛，歪了歪头表示出好奇。汉克避开康纳的眼神，粗声粗气地说，“呃，这不能怪我，有时候你表现得太他娘的明显了。我总是告诉自己，你只是把我当作父亲之类的，没有别的意思。可是你……你总是……”

他低下头，耳根都泛起红色，让康纳几乎忍不住要过去亲吻。可是如果他这样做了，汉克有百分之九十的可能不会继续说下去，并且依照他的性格，这种话再从他口中说出的概率微乎其微，而康纳想听他说这些，所以他只好抓紧了汉克的手臂，暂时将亲吻的任务降低了优先级。

“你太明显了，小子。你知道，我可是自我厌恶的个中好手，然而在你爱我这件事上，我竟竟然也找不出半点理由反驳自己。事实上，我早就想问你了。那天在酒吧，你说了那种话，又那样看着我，我差不多就要问出口了。我发誓只差一杯威士忌。可是你呢？”汉克捏起嗓子模仿康纳的语调，“‘副队长，你不能再喝了。’老天！”汉克忍不住笑了起来，无奈地摇了摇头，“我真不知道该哭还是该笑。”

康纳弯起了嘴角。原来汉克和酒吧老板那天的笑声是因为这个，现在他知道了真相，自己都忍不住觉得有点儿好笑。这时，汉克突然将目光转向了他。当他们目光相遇，康纳感觉到脉搏调节器似乎相当用力地撞击了一下他的胸口。被疼痛揪住身体的感觉又痛苦又甜蜜。他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。他突然想知道汉克的嘴唇尝起来是什么样的？

“还有那天，你和那台……什么型号来着？……好吧，我想你知道我说的是谁。我以前和那个小子一样，以为你的需要只是物质上的，更实际的帮助——这算不算仿生人歧视？好吧，别把这话告诉马库斯。不管怎么说，我要感谢你们，感谢你，让我明白了你们虽然不需要那些玩意儿，但你们也需要感情，需要爱。”

汉克闭上眼，做了一个深呼吸：“好了，我要说的就是这些。该死的，本想等到任务结束之后再说来着。我的稿子都没写好呢！”他仰着下巴翻了个白眼，嘴角带着笑意，康纳望着他，眼神为他的笑容闪烁了一下。然后他低下头，再次和康纳对视：“那么，你有什么想说的吗？”

“我扫描过了，在我们直线距离200米的范围内没有行人。”

汉克愣了一秒，不解地眨眨眼睛。他想表达疑惑，因而张开嘴，吸入空气，然而在第一个音节从声带滑出之前，他的嘴唇就被康纳的堵住了。他很快便反应了过来，不假思索地环住康纳的腰，将他带进了怀里。康纳也学着他的样子回抱住了他。

康纳微微张开着嘴唇，汉克顺理成章地将舌头探了进去，康纳毫不示弱地缠住了他的舌尖，攀附着，摸索着通往对方双唇之间的道路。当他的舌尖触碰到了汉克的唇，他听到对方发出赞叹的轻声惊呼，人类温热的吐息扑在他的唇上，喉咙里发出的低沉嗓音让他的整个胸腔都为之振动，他便陷了进去，甚至连1+1都忘记了如何计算。幸福，他只剩下这一种感受，并且这种感受不知不觉灌注了他的全身，他几乎要为此融化。他已经融化了，膝盖软了下去，就要跌倒，这时汉克收紧了在他腰间的手，稳稳地托住了他。

他隐约听到什么声响，有节奏的，由远及近的，他的系统被亲吻的幸福占据着，花了几秒的时间才终于意识到那是行人的脚步。他瞪大眼睛，急忙推开汉克：“等一下，副队长，有人——”

而汉克只是搂紧他的腰，把他压到了墙上，再次重重地吻了上来。他再次沉溺在了他的海洋中。什么任务，什么身份暴露的危险，去他的吧。他的系统功能退化得这么严重，竟然只能辨认出面前的人，世界上其他的物体都成了0与1的组合，而只有汉克——他反身将对方压在墙上，手指暴露出乳白色机体，抚摸着对方的颧骨，几乎嵌入皮肤——只有汉克还是真实的。

汉克握住他的手，极小心地将它捧到唇边，在那白色的皮肤上落下一个吻。这个吻带来了一阵小小的电流，这电流不包含任何信息，仅仅是一种模拟人类的反应，他却觉得他从中读出了什么。就在这一刻，他觉得他懂得汉克，而汉克也同样懂得他。

他于是将汉克的手反握住，认真地，虔诚地亲吻人类粗糙的指节，渴望自己的心情能同样通过这个吻来传递。然后他抬起头与汉克对视。就好像一个全新的世界在他面前展开，他感觉到不知从何而来的信心注入他的系统，对于从前所迟疑的，他现在竟开始坚定地确信了，确信人类是可以被理解的，人类也可以理解仿生人，确信他们不一定需要实在的数据传输才能读懂对方，确信他们之间这一个对视的眼神就可以解释一切。

汉克对他展开了一个微笑，而他忽然有些想哭。


	9. Chapter 9

[准备好了？]

[准备好了。]

康纳检查着自己的系统，试图让它别再因为紧张而出现些小小的短路，像在安慰一个做了噩梦睡不着的孩子。

今天是和那个猎杀仿生人的组织进行交易的日子，他正在去往约定地点的路上，背包里装着汉克给他的脉搏调节器。在他的面前，街道一片漆黑，月亮是唯一的光源，而他是这条路上唯一的行人，他的脚步声在这片街道上孤独地响着，偶尔有汽车引擎的轰鸣从遥远的大路上传来，也像是来自于另外一个世界，跟他没什么关系似的。

他走到了一个路口，将周围的街道扫描了一圈，检测到附近共有三名可疑人员。其中一人在距离他较远的街道上，附近停着一台SUV，他不确定对方是否与这起案子有关，但还是立刻把位置信息发送给了汉克。而另外两个人则距离他要近得多。康纳停下脚步，望着与他只有一条马路之隔的楼房。那是一栋破旧的红色砖楼，一楼有个商店，门前挂着“炸鱼薯条”的塑料布招牌，左上角已经卷起了边，挡住了前面两三个字母。他抬头看去，二楼的玻璃碎了好几块，带着锯齿状的边缘危险地矗立在窗框上，而那另外两个可疑的家伙就正在这些块玻璃之后。

那就是他们约定好的交易地点，因而康纳基本可以确定那两个都是要与他交易的人。他还能确定有人正站在窗边看着他，他花了好大功夫才按捺住想要抬头与他对视的冲动，抬脚向那栋砖楼走去了。

[情况如何？]汉克问他。

[即将到达交易现场，]他回答道，[现场的情报已经全部发送，但接下来的情况还有很大变数，我无法做出准确判断，也许还需要你们的配合。]

汉克的声音带着笑意：[别担心，小伙子，不管出了什么事，我们都能在五分钟之内赶过去。]

他小声说了句谢谢，而汉克只是回答他：[放心吧，你会没事的。]

他不禁闭了闭眼，对汉克简单地“嗯”了一声。他不知道汉克是怎么看出了他的紧张，但他感谢汉克看出来了，并试图安抚他，而汉克的安抚的确起了作用：他不再像之前那样紧张了。他来到了砖楼的面前，开始寻找接头人为他指示的，那扇能通往二楼的门。他走过炸鱼薯条店，发现旁边的门上画着记号，于是抱紧了怀里的包裹，推开门，闪身走了进去。

二楼的通道口站着一个橄榄球球员身材的男人，康纳将他的全身扫描了一遍，与数据库中的信息进行比对，立刻分析出他正是本月中上一起仿生人谋杀案的凶手。他试图分析出更多信息，然而对方的面部几乎完全隐没在了阴影中，他无法做出判断。那人将他拦了下来，开始在他的身上拍打，检查他是否带了什么危险品。康纳一直盯着他不放，终于在某些角度捕捉到了几个还算清晰的面部影像。他花了一秒的时间查明了对方的身份，然后立刻将结果向汉克传输了过去。

那人搜完了身，把康纳朝房间的方向推了一把：“进去。”康纳故意被他推得趔趄了一步，然后脚步虚晃地走进了面前的房间。

房间里没有任何的家具，除了承重墙之外的所有墙体都被打通了，留下一个边缘锋利的轮廓。那个刚才看着窗外的男人，在康纳进入房间时已经转过了身，此刻正和他面对着。他还站在靠近窗户的位置，脸庞背着月光，康纳看不清楚。他想看清对方的脸，然而任何一种能达到目的的场景构建都不够符合霍顿的身份，他只好放弃了，转而为对方的存在装出恐惧谨慎的样子，甚至在沉默中又往后退了一步。

“比尔·霍顿？”

“对，我是。你是谁？”

“我是要和你交易的人。”他向前踏出了一小步，康纳立刻后退，过了一秒，又故作逞强地向前探了探。

康纳没有对他说的话作出回应，只是瞪着他，而他也没有要和“霍顿”闲聊的意思，只是立在那里，好像在等着什么。过了一会儿，在他的耳廓处有什么东西闪了一下，康纳这才注意到那里塞着一枚无线耳机，有信号正向这里传输。那人歪了歪头，轻声回复着：“准备好了吗？……确定？”然后点了点头，再次将头颅摆正了。

信号的另一端正是那台SUV所在的位置。康纳小心地瞄着对面的人，对方和几秒之前一样隐没在黑暗中。看来这三人的确是同伙，他立刻把信息发给了汉克，对方回复他已经将车辆的信息查明。康纳还来不及回复一句“收到”，对面的人再次开口了：“来吧，霍顿先生，咱们该出发了。”

康纳立刻明白了对方的意图，不禁瞪大了眼睛，模仿着霍顿的反应大喊道：“你，你要干什么？”

事实上，他的恐惧不完全是伪装，从对方的举动看来，这不是他们真正的交易地点，而一旦离开了这里，他对警方的布控真的没有太大把握。他攥紧了背包的带子，对方毫不避讳地发出一声嗤笑：“别紧张，霍顿先生，过程没什么变化：你把东西交给我们，我们把东西交给你，只是也许我们需要换个地方。”

“换个地方？！”康纳尖叫起来，“如果不是你们，我他妈的才不来这鬼地方！现在——”

“霍顿先生，”康纳的话被打断了，对方的语气中流露出危险的不耐烦的情绪，他只好住了嘴。那人叹了口气，继续说道：“老实说，我们也不想这样做。你以为找一个适合交易的地方是件容易的事吗？可你实在太不听话了，害我们不得不多此一举。”

康纳感觉到喉咙发紧，系统做出的推理全部指向了某种不好的结果。他不禁喊道：“你他妈的在说什么？！”

他的声音颤抖，音调高得不正常，甚至险些有电流声泄露出来。对方显然已经发现了什么，只是他还不确定他们发现了多少。也许他们已经发现了他的身份呢？他忍不住开始回忆离家之前有没有收好充电装置。

对方朝他踱步而来，他下意识地想要逃跑，仿生肌肉甚至在系统下达指令之前已经做出了反应，他转过身朝房间外跑去，却被门口的男人一把捉住了。男人把他的双手用自己粗壮的大手拷在了背后，重新将他拽到了那人的面前，康纳以霍顿的力气挣扎，他们相交的四只手竟然纹丝不动。

“你们到底要干什么？操你的！”康纳的尖叫声有些破碎，“这他娘的算什么意思？！我什么都没做，出尔反尔的是你们！该死的，我从一开始就不该加入的！”

“别装傻了，霍顿先生，”那人走到了他的面前，“别再说我们了，你呢？上次我去拿货的时候，又是谁在跟踪我？”

“跟踪？他娘的，有人跟踪你，跟我有什么关系？”

那人向他伸出一只手，下一秒他的后脑传来一阵痛感，是那人揪起了他的头发。

“真以为我们是傻子吗？你个蠢货。听着，我不知道你是在为谁做事，也不需要知道，因为不管那是谁，他们今晚都会知道我们不是那么好对付的角色。”

他伸出另一只手，手里攥着一个小巧的，刚好适合握在手里的柱形物体。他把那东西晃了晃：“看到这个了吗？别看它这么小，效果还是相当不错的。只要我按下这个键，你身上所有能收发信号的设备，不管是窃听器，还是什么摄像头，只要一秒钟，它们全部都会失去效用，甚至彻底损坏。你知道这意味着什么？”他轻笑了一声，“这意味着从我按下这个键开始，这世界上就再也没人能找到你了。”

[……这家伙在说什么？！]汉克的声音传入他的通讯系统，难得地泄露了一点恐慌，又将恐慌压制下去，沉声说：[别听他放屁，康纳，我们总能找到——]

一阵尖锐的噪音打断了汉克的话，伴随着剧烈的绞痛，让他不得不暂时关闭了发声系统才让自己不至于尖叫出来。那人已经将装置启动了，眼下正姿态优雅地擎着那小东西在康纳眼皮底下摇晃。康纳盯着它，下意识地尝试着联络汉克，却只能得到一个令他心寒的结果：他已经不能再收发任何的信息了。他和这栋楼以外的世界就这么被切断了联系。

他略微抬起眼睛，惊恐地瞪视着那个仍隐藏在黑暗中的人。他不是没料到这一步，也早就和汉克一同为此做了准备，但当这种情况真的发生，当他真的陷入了孤立无援的境地，当他无法时刻确定汉克还在他遥远的身旁，他仿佛身体的一部分被人取走了，留下一个巨大的空洞，而那空洞几乎在一瞬间就被恐惧所填满。

那人发出了一声近乎慈祥的轻笑。“很好，很好。”他满意地点点头，声音变得柔和：“我为你感到可惜，先生。这一切本可以避免的，然而现在……”他的语气中带着一种虚伪的怜悯，甚至夸张地叹了口气。他在说话的同时又伸出手，抚摸上康纳的脸，指尖冷得像冰。

在对方的触摸下，康纳几乎无法停止自己的颤抖。颤抖的动作并不在他的伪装计划里，他甚至根本不想这样，然而眼下那些电流刺激着他的仿生神经，他根本无法控制自己。这一点小动作倒是极大地取悦了面前的人，那人甚至好心地在康纳的脸颊上蹭了蹭，像逗弄一只听话的小狗。康纳剧烈地打了一个激灵。

那人不再逗弄康纳，转而拿起一个黑色的布袋，哼着小曲，就好像那是给康纳的奖励似的。康纳不禁瞪大了眼睛，歇斯底里地摇起头来：“不！操你的，你不能……”

那人停止了哼唱，动作停顿了一秒，然后利落凶狠地将布袋套在了康纳的头上。康纳几乎觉得世界颠倒过来：面部的传感器检测到空气变得闷湿且肮脏，而眼前的漆黑也变得深不见底，他立刻被不安全感淹没了。他尝试挣扎，身体剧烈地扭动，却发现自己还被身后的人牢牢压制着，动弹不得。

他在混乱中隐约听到那人说了句：“走吧。”然后他就被拉扯着拽走了。他磕磕绊绊地被人推搡着下了楼，一路咒骂着，没人理会他。当他凭借温度的变化判断出他们已经来到了楼下时，只听到汽车的引擎声已经近在耳边。

他听到车门打开的声音，有人压着他的背部，试图把他塞进车里，他反抗，却只是被更加粗暴地推了进去。他的屁股才刚刚沾上车座，不知是谁翻出了一个手铐，立刻拽起他的一只手，和车扶手拷在了一起，他不抱希望却又极不甘心地拽了拽，最终只好绝望地确认了自己无法将它挣脱。

然后汽车发动了。康纳好像失去了所有力气一样，闭上眼，将头向后仰，靠在了椅背上，双肩放松下来。他尝试记录路线，但失去了定位系统的帮助，让这项工作变得异常困难，最终在几次转弯之后，他也只好放弃了。

车厢内一片寂静，直到不知何时，有人打开了音响，轻快舒缓的民谣歌曲声开始像一阵烟雾在车厢中弥漫。汉克的车里可从来没有这种歌。康纳想着，不自在地扭了扭身子。汉克总是听一些“很有活力”的歌曲，他说不上多喜欢，但他喜欢汉克，所以他会接受汉克的一切，习惯汉克的一切，所以黑死病骑士的远比这些民谣让他觉得亲切。所以他开始想念汉克了。

汉克。他睁开眼，隔着布袋与一层车顶仰望天空。他失去了对方向的判断，不知自己身在何处，更不知道汉克要什么时候才能找到他。


End file.
